Our Life Story
by marmut2002
Summary: "Bodoh." "Masa Kakak lupa sama perkataan Kakak sendiri?" "Daisuki." . (Chap terakhir untuk Our Life Story!) -Namun, satu hal yang ia yakini. Tidak akan ada lagi yang akan memanggilnya "Kakak" di rumah.- Summary fail - - / silahkan baca jika berkenan. Dan jangan lupa review please!
1. Bad feeling

**Disclaimer: BBB punya animonsta yaaa aku minjem bentar :p**

**Disini Gempa, Taufan, sama Halilintar sebagai kakak adek. Temen-temennya cuma lewat-lewat doang... **

**Warning : Typo banyak (kali?)**

**Enjoy it... (^_^)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : **_**Bad Feeling**_

"Gempa, aku mau bawa laptopnya ya." Kata anak pertama.

"Eh, aku juga mau bawa buat ngerjain tugas." Jawab anak kedua kaget.

"Iya tuh, Kak Hali gantian dong sama Kak Gempa. 'kan Kak Hali udah sering make." Ucap anak anak ketiga ikut campur.

Beginilah keseharian 3 kakak beradik itu.

"Taufan ga usah ikut campur deh!"

"Tapi memang bener kan?"

Hampir setiap pagi selalu bertengkar karena hal yang sepele.

"Kak Hali, Taufan, udah doong. Jangan bertengkar!"

"Habis Kak Halinya marah mulu!"

"Siapa yang marah?!"

'_Mulai lagi deh_' pikir anak kedua yang sedang menyiapkan buku sekolahnya. Seperti yang kakaknya bilang, anak itu bernama Gempa. Sedangkan kakaknya bernama Halilintar dan adiknya bernama Taufan.

Jika Halilintar dan Taufan sudah bertengkar, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka. Bahkan, anak tengah itu pun tidak menghentikan kedua saudaranya itu. Pertengkaran ini akan berakhir jika salah satu dari mereka ada yang menyerah atau Taufan sudah menangis.

"Sudah ah, aku ngalah." Kata Halilintar kesal sambil mengambil jaketnya dan memakai topinya menghadap depan, "Males kalo berantem sama Taufan, pasti nanti akhirnya kamu bakal nangis." Sambungnya mengejek.

"Nggak kok, aku ga suka nangis! Kak Halinya aja yang ngedorongnya kekencengan! Kan sakit!" Jawab Taufan tidak mau kalah sambil memegang kepalanya yang terbentur lemari. Ia juga mengambil jaketnya dan memakai topinya menyamping.

"Udah, udah. masa tiap pagi berantem mulu sih? Nanti tetangga keganggu lhoo..." , "Gini deh, ga usah ada yang bawa laptop aja." Kata Gempa yang juga mengambil jaketnya dan memakai topinya menghadap belakang.

Yaah, mereka ini adalah 3 kakak beradik yang hanya bisa dibedakan dari jaket yang mereka kenakan dan juga arah topi yang selalu mereka pakai. Anak pertama, yaitu Halilintar atau yang biasa disebut Hali, ia duduk di kelas 1 SMA, ciri khasnya adalah jaketnya yang berwarna merah dan topi yang dikenakannya menghadap ke depan. Sedangkan anak pertengahan bernama Gempa, sekarang dia kelas 2 SMP, ciri khas dia adalah jaketnya yang berwana kuning dan arah topinya yang menghadap ke belakang. Dan anak terakhir bernama Taufan, Taufan sekarang kelas 6 SD, ciri khasnya adalah jaketnya yang berwarna biru dan topinya yang menyamping.

Sebenarnya, mereka ini keturunan Malaysia. Namun, orang tua mereka pindah ke Indonesia karena pekerjaan ayahnya. Kakeknya juga yang keturunan Malaysia, sekarang tinggal di Indonesia. Jadi mereka sudah terbiasa dengan bahasa indonesia dan sifat-sifat orang indonesia. Bahkan mereka jadi terbiasa berbicara bahasa "gaul"nya Indonesia.

Tiap pagi mereka selalu berangkat sekolah bersama karena memang sekolah mereka sama. *kok bisa?* Yaaa, sekolah mereka itu adalah sekolah yang ada SD, SMP, dan SMA nya. Sebenarnya dulu mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang berbeda, namun orang tua mereka memindahkan Gempa, Taufan, dan Halilintar ke sekolah yang sama supaya mereka bisa saling menjaga.

Di perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah, Halilntar dan Taufan yang masih kesal berjalan di samping Gempa. Intinya, Gempa ada di tengah-tengah kedua saudaranya itu. Gempa hanya bisa pasrah dengan hal ini '_kapan sih mereka berhenti bertengkar setiap pagi? Males dengernya' _pikir Gempa.

**0oOOo0**

Sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, mereka bertiga segera membuka jaket yang mereka kenakan dan menaruhnya dalam tas. Karena, jika memakai jaket di dalam sekolah, jaketnya akan langsung disita oleh guru. Namun, guru-guru sudah sepakat untuk memperbolehkan mereka memakai topi dalam kelas, supaya mereka gampang dibedakan.

Walaupun kelas mereka berada di gedung yang berbeda, Taufan suka datang ke kelas kakak-kakaknya itu.

"Kak Gempa..." Panggil seorang anak SD dari pintu kelas Gempa, "Ke kantin yuk..." Ajaknya sambil menyembunyikan separuh badannya di belakang pintu.

Gempa yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus pasrah '_lagi? Ini udah yang ke 4 kalinya Taufan datang ke kelas dalam 2 hari ini' _pikirnya. Namun, mau tidak mau Gempa harus menemani adiknya itu ke kantin.

Sesampainya di kantin, Gempa kaget melihat Halilintar sedang duduk di satu meja, menunggu seseorang.

"Kamu ngajak Kak Hali juga?" Tanya Gempa pada Taufan.

"Hehehe." Adiknya itu hanya tersenyum dan membuat tanda 'peace' dengan tangan kanannya dan segera berlari mendahului Gempa menuju meja tempat Halilintar menunggu.

"Trus, kamu ngapain manggil kita kesini?" Tanya Halilintar kepada Taufan dengan nada sedikit kesal. Gempa bisa menebak kalau Taufan mengajak kakaknya kesini dengan paksa, sehingga kakaknya itu merasa kesal pada Taufan.

"Kak Hali jangan marah dulu atuuh. Kan aku aja belom ngomong..." Jawab Taufan, "Gini lho kak, jadi nanti sore aku mau ke rumah te—"

"Gak." Belum selesai Taufan bebicara, Halilintar sudah menyelanya duluan.

"Idiiih, Kak Hali maaah. Kan aku belom selese ngomong..." Kata Taufan .

"Pokoknya nggak! Kamu mau ke rumah temen kamu kan? Inget ga kata Ibu? Kan katanya jangan ke rumah orang sampai Ibu dan Ayah balik dari Amerika." Kata Halilintar seperti membaca pikiran Taufan.

"Kak Hali maaah. Kalo kak Gempa? Ngebolehin ga?" Tanya Taufan pada Gempa karena sudah tahu kakak pertamanya pasti tidak mengizinkannya.

"Aku sih sependapat sama Kak Hali, kalo nanti terjadi apa-apa sama kamu gimana? Kan kita yang bakal repot." Jawab Gempa.

"Yaaah... Boleh atuh kaak... yayaya? " Tanya Taufan pada 2 kakaknya itu dengan muka memelas.

"Kan udah dibilangin ga boleh, ngeyel amat sih." Kata Halilintar dengan nada tinggi.

"..." Adik bungsunya itu hanya diam menunduk menatap meja. Dia kecewa? Ya tentu saja, selama ini dia belum pernah ke rumah teman.

Mereka bertiga diam tidak ada yang berbicara.

KRIIING...

Bel masuk berbunyi, "Eh, aku duluan ya.." Kata Gempa memecah keheningan diantara mereka bertiga.

"Aku juga masuk kelas, Taufan, kamu juga masuk kelas gih." Suruh Halilintar pada Taufan.

"Ya." Jawab Taufan singkat.

**0oOOo0**

Di kelas, Taufan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana ia bisa pergi ke rumah teman walaupun hanya sekali.

"Taufan!" Suara guru matematikanya itu menyadarkan Taufan dari lamunannya.

"Ya, ya pak?" Tanya Taufan takut sekaligus grogi setelah ia sadar dari lamunannya.

"Maju kedepan, kerjakan soal ini." Perintah guru itu pada Taufan

'_Oh my, you gotta be kidding me, aku kan ga pinter mate...' _Pikir Taufan. Namun, daripada membuat gurunya itu marah, lebih baik menurutinya dan maju kedepan walaupun tidak bisa mengerjakannya.

Didepan papan tulis, Taufan hanya mengambil spidol didekatnya dan diam terpaku melihat soal matematika itu.

"Kenapa? Ga bisa?" Tanya guru itu pada Taufan.

"Ti, tidak pak." Jawab Taufan menunduk.

"Ya sudah, duduk kembali dan perhatikan! Jangan melamun saja!" Bentak guru itu padanya. Taufan hanya bisa mengangguk dan duduk kembali ke kursinya.

"Tuh kan, lu sih ga denger aku manggil. Dimarahin kan jadinya..." Kata seorang anak gendut yang duduk di sebelah bangku Taufan.

"Gopal, lu diem aja geura! Ga usah ngomong!" Bentak Taufan pada Gopal, teman sekelasnya itu.

Gopal hanya diam plus bingung menatap Taufan yang biasanya selalu dipanggil kedepan karna bercanda terus, sekarang dia dipanggil kedepan karena bengong. '_Tuh anak kenapa ya?'_ Pikir Gopal.

**0oOOo0**

Di kelas Gempa, sekarang sedang belajar sejarah. Gurunya... ngebosenin, kalo nerangin suaranya kecil banget, sampai-sampai suka ada murid yang tidur selama pelajaran. Gimana mau semangat belajar atuh?

Saat pelajaran selesai, semua anak segera berteriak senang dan pergi berhamburan ke luar kelas. Gempa yang masih melamun memikirkan keinginan adiknya itu segera sadar saat ada yang memangilnya.

"Gempa, kamu mau ke aula ga? Pelajaran SdB mau mulai lho." Tanya Yaya, teman sekelasnya yang juga ketua osis sekaligus ketua kelas.

"Oh, Yaya, Ying, hehe... sorry ya, tadi aku melamun terus..." Jawab Gempa merespon.

"Ya udah, ayo cepet, yang lainnya udah pada kebawah." Suruh Ying, "Kita duluan ya.."

"Ya, makasih ya udah ngingetin." Ucap Gempa.

Saat Gempa mau mengambil buku pelajarannya di bawah meja.

'_AUW! Apaan tuh?'_ sebuah benda menusuknya. Dengan cepat Gempa segera mengambil benda itu. '_Jarum toh, dari mana ya? Udah ah, buang aja'_ Gempa pun membuang jarum itu. Ia segera berjalan cepat ke aula tak lupa dengan buku pelajarannya.

'_Kok, perasaan aku ga enak ya? Bad feeling nih'_ Pikir Gempa sambil melihat jarinya yang berdarah terkena jarum tadi. '_Au, ah, ga usah dipikirin'_ Gempa segera menekan bagian yang luka supaya tidak mengeluarkan darah lagi dan segera berlari ke aula.

**0oOOo0**

Sementara itu di kelas Halilintar, dia sedang belajar fisika, pelajaran kesukaannya. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa bosan dan malas untuk memerhatikan guru.

"Eh, Halilintar." Bisik seorang anak yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Sshhs, berisik! Apaan sih Fang? Ganggu aja." Jawab Halilintar kesal.

"Nyelow weh atuh... Kok tumben sih lu ga meratiin guru pas pelajaran fisika?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Lagi ga mood, napa emang?" Tanya Halilintar balik.

"Lagi ada masalah bukan?" Tanya Fang heran.

"Bisa diem ga? Kalo ga diem, liat aja nanti lu bakal gua apain." Ancam Halilintar ke Fang.

"Ih, lu mah sok kalem." Kata Fang mengejek.

Halilintar yang mendengarnya hanya diam dan menulis sesuatu di buku tulisnya.

'_Perasaan gua ga enak'_ .

**0oOOo0**

Sepulang sekolah, seperti biasa kakak adik itu pulang bersama. Sepanjang perjalanan, mata Gempa dan Halilintar hanya tertuju pada Taufan. Taufan yang menyadari hal itu langsung bertanya.

"Kak Gempa, Kak Hali, kenapa ngeliatin gitu?"

"Eh, nggak kok, aku lagi liat pohon yang ada di sebelah kamu. Tadi pas pelajaran SdB ada pr disuruh gambar tanaman, sekalian nyari inspirasi." Jawab Gempa pada adiknya itu.

"Kalo Kak Hali?" Tanya Taufan pada Halilintar.

"Ga kok, ga kenapa-napa." Jawabnya singkat.

Taufan yang mendengar itu hanya mengernyitkan dahi. '_Mereka kenapa ya?'_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

Sekarang giliran Taufan yang melamun bingung, sementara Gempa dan Halilintar fokus pada jalan yang mereka lalui. Ketika mereka ingin menyebrang, Gempa dan Halilintar berhenti untuk melihat sekeliling sedangkan Taufan yang sedang melamun itu terus berjalan tanpa melihat yang ada di sekitarnya.

DIIIINNN!

Klakson motor berbunyi sangat keras. Gempa dan Halilintar yang baru sadar bahwa adiknya itu masih berjalan menuju jalan raya segera berteriak.

"TAUFAN!" Seru mereka berdua panik.

Taufan yang baru sadar dari lamunannya kaget melihat motor yang sedang melaju kehadapannya.

Semuanya seakan seperti _slowmotion_. Motor yang sedang melaju kehadapan Taufan, menurutnya itu seperti sepeda yang sedang melaju. Tapi, entah kenapa ia merasa tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

NGUOOONG...

Motor yang mau menabraknya itu berlalu sangat kencang, melewatinya. Taufan yang masih tidak-ngeh dengan apa yang telah terjadi melihat kebelakang. Ternyata yang menariknya itu adalah kedua kakaknya, Gempa dan Halilintar. Dilihatnya muka kedua kakaknya itu, pucat, atau lebih mirip syok dan kaget, nafas mereka sangat cepat. Mata Halilintar tertuju pada Taufan dengan melotot kaget dan tatapannya yang sangat marah.

"LU GILA YA?!" Halilintar segera berteriak pada Taufan, "LU MAU MATI BUKAN?" Lanjutnya.

Taufan yang mendengarnya hanya tertegun, ia lalu melihat Gempa yang masih memegang tangannya sangat erat. Tatapannya kosong, seakan dia telah melihat hantu yang sangat seram.

Namun, semakin lama, air mata Gempa menetes dari pipinya. Dengan cepat Gempa memeluk adiknya itu.

"Dasar, Bodoh! Mau nyebrang kenapa melamun?!" Bentak Gempa, "Untung kita spontan narik kamu, kalo nggak gimana? Paling kamu udah bersimbah darah dimana-mana dan tergeletak dijalan!" Sambungnya yang membuat Taufan kaget karena ini adalah yang pertama kalinya ia dibentak oleh Gempa.

Pelukannya semakin erat, air mata Gempa juga sudah membasahi jaket Taufan. Halilintar yang melihatnya hanya menahan tangisnya dan segera menenangkan adiknya itu.

"Gempa, udah atuuh. Jangan nangis lagi... Taufan kan selamat." Kata kakak pertama pada adiknya dengan lembut.

" Nggak, aku tahu ini belum berakhir. Aku punya _bad feeling _kalau ada yang akan terjadi!" Seru Gempa sambil menangis.

Saat Halilintar mendengar hal itu, ia tahu bahwa yang dipikirkan olehnya dan Gempa sama. Halilintar segera menepuk-nepuk punggung Gempa dan mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Kakak tahu kok." Ujar Halilintar, "Yuk, pulang." Lanjutnya dengan senyuman tipis dimukanya.

Gempa hanya mengangguk dan mengambil tas yang tadi sempat ia lempar sebelum menarik Taufan. Sedangkan Taufan masih terbengong-bengong mengingat kejadian yang barusan terjadi. Ia melihat kakak pertamanya yang masih menenangkan kakak keduanya yang sedang menangis.

'_Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang dimaksud Kak Gempa dengan bad feeling? Kenapa Kak Hali bisa ngerti hal yang dikhawatirin Kak Gempa?' _Banyak pertanyaan yang terngiang-ngiang di kepala Taufan. Jujur, dirinya juga tidak terlalu mengerti dengan hal yang Gempa utarakan. Jadi, Taufan tidak terlalu memikirkannya dan segera pulang bersama kakak-kakaknya itu.

**0oOOo0**

Sampai rumah, Halilintar segera membuka kunci rumah dan mambiarkan adik-adiknya masuk duluan. Gempa yang masih menangis terisak-isak duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Halilintar masih mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Mmm... Kak, maaf ya, Taufan udah ceroboh." Ujar Taufan tiba-tiba.

"Iya, makannya, kalo jalan jangan ngelamun.. nanti kerasukan lagi, hehe" Canda Halilintar mencoba mengubah suasana.

"Kak Hali maaah... masa ngomongnya gitu sih?" Tanya Taufan

"Habis kamu ngelamunnya mukanya ga banget, kan bisa aja ditengah jalan kerasukan..." Jawab Halilintar canda.

"Kak Hali jail deh." Akhirnya Gempa ngomong juga, Halilintar hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ya udah, aku buat teh buat bertiga dulu, kalian berdua ganti baju sana." Suruh Halilintar pada adik-adiknya.

"Oke kak!" Ucap Taufan. Sedangkan Gempa hanya mengangguk dan segera naik ke lantai 2.

Halilintar segera membuatkan teh untuk mereka bertiga dan naik ke lantai 2 untuk ganti baju.

Setelah ketiganya selesai ganti baju, satu persatu mereka turun dari lantai 2 menuju ruang kaluarga.

"Eh Kak, sini geura." Panggil Taufan yang membuat Halilintar dan Gempa yang matanya masih merah itu menghampirinya.

"Napa Fan?" Tanya Gempa,.

"Mmm.. mau nanya, yang Kakak bilang _bad feeling _itu apaan?" Tanya Taufan. Gempa dan Halilintar saling pandang.

"_Bad feeling _itu firasat buruk." Jawab Halilintar.

"Ooh, trus yang kata Kak Gempa kalo Kak Gempa punya _bad feeling_ itu apaan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Hehe, ada aja." Jawab Gempa singkat dengan senyuman di mukanya.

"Udah, ah, jangan mikirin itu lagi. Itu tehnya diminum, nanti keburu dingin lhoo." Kata Halilintar mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, iya, makasih ya Kaaak.." Ujar Taufan pada Halilintar.

**0oOOo0**

Keesokan harinya, Halilintar bangun duluan, ia segera membangunkan kedua adiknya itu. Pertama Gempa.

"Gempa, ayo bangun, sholat shubuh. Nanti ga kebagian shaf lhoo."

"Mmm? Ya, Kak." Ucap Gempa setengah sadar. Gempa segera ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil wudlu. Sekarang Halilintar pergi ke kamar Taufan untuk membangunkannya.

"Taufan, bangun, bangun. Ayo ke mesjid, sholat shubuh."

"Eh? Mmmm... ya..." Jawab Taufan dengan matanya yang masih setengah terbuka. Taufan juga segera ke kamar mandi untuk wudlu.

Setelah selesai, mereka pergi ke masjid bersama. Masjidnya tidak terlalu jauh, jadi tinggal jalan kaki kesana.

Di jalan, mereka bertiga diam membisu.

"Kaaak." Ucap Taufan memecah keheningan, "Kakak, ga marah sama Taufan kan?" Tanyanya.

"Nggak kok, siapa yang bilang kalo kita marah?" Jawab Gempa.

"Habis, kemaren Kak Gempa sama Kak Hali kan nyuruh aku tidur duluan. Kan biasanya kita naek ke lantai 2 nya bareng."

"Ooh, itu sih, aku tau kamu lagi capek. Jadinya aku suruh kamu tidur duluan. Biar pas shubuh ga susah dibangunin." Jawab Halilintar.

"Oh, gitu. Jadi Kak Gempa sama Kak Hali ga marah kan?"

"Nggak kok." Jawab kedua kakaknya.

Jujur, Taufan masih belum puas dengan jawaban kedua kakaknya itu. Ia tahu ada yang disembunyikan mereka, dan hal itu mengganggu pikirannya.

**0oOOo0**

Selesai sholat, seperti biasa mereka pulang ke rumah bersama.

Sesampainya, mereka segera melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing. Namun anehnya, pagi ini tidak ada suara dari pertengkaran Halilintar dan Taufan. Rumah itu sunyi senyap tanpa suara. _'Tumben sepi'_ Pikir Gempa.

"Eh, Kak, aku duluan ya. Ada tugas yang mau aku tanyain ke temen." Kata Gempa pada Halilintar.

"Ya, hati-hati pas nyebrang. Jangan ngelamun." Kata Halilintar menyindir Taufan.

"Ih, Kak Hali nyindir ya?" Ucap Taufan kesal.

"Ya udah, aku berangkat ya. Assalamu'alaikum."

"Wa'alaikumsalam." Jawab kedua saudaranya.

Gempa segera berlari meninggalkan rumahnya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Halilintar dan Taufan pergi berangkat ke sekolah menyusul Gempa.

"Kaaak, aku duluan ya!" Seru Taufan, ia segera berlari meninggalkan kakaknya yang sedang mengunci pintu rumah.

"Eh, Taufan? Jangan lari!" Teriak Halilintar, namun tidak didengar oleh Taufan. Halilintar segera mengejarnya.

"Kak Hali, cepet dooong! Lama amat!" Teriak Taufan pada Halilintar. Ia tak sadar bahwa dirinya telah memasuki jalan raya.

"TAUFAN! AWAAAS!" Teriak kakaknya panik.

DIIIINN!

"Eh?"

**0oOOo0**

BRAK!

Suara bantingan pintu kelas membuat seluruh anak bahkan guru yang sedang mengajar kaget.

"Gempa!" Seru Yaya terengah-engah, sepertinya ia telat, padahal bel sudah berbunyi.

"Oh, Yaya, kenapa?"

"Cepet ke luar!"

"Eh, kenapa emang?"

"..." Yaya diam sesaat sebelum ia menjawabnya, "Adikmu Taufan, tertabrak saat mau menyebrang." Jawabnya dengan suara pelan.

Jawaban itu membuat seisi kelas kaget dan segera menatap Gempa. Baik teman ataupun guru yang sedang mengajar kelas Gempa memandang Gempa dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Lho? Kok-"

**TBC**

* * *

**Waaaa... ngegantung banget!**

**Habis 1 chapter jadinya panjang, jadi di bagi 2 deeh**

**Fellnya juga ga kena... #sedih :'(**

**BTW, author baru, jadi masih banyak yang salah -_-**

**Mohon reviewnya... **

**Boleh saran, kritik, atau apapun lah! **

**Makasih yaaa... ^^**


	2. Bad feeling 2

**I'm back!**

**hehe yang kemaren aku motongnya ngegenatung banget ya?**

**Sorry yaa...**

**Disini Taufan, Gempa, sama Halilintar sebagai kakak adik. temen-temennnya cuma numpang lewat bentar.**

**Warning : Typo banyak (kali?), no pairing, family**

**Selamat membaca! enjoy it (^_^)**

* * *

**Preview chap sebelumnya**

BRAK!

Suara bantingan pintu kelas membuat seluruh anak bahkan guru yang sedang mengajar kaget.

"Gempa!" Seru Yaya terengah-engah, sepertinya ia telat, padahal bel sudah berbunyi.

"Oh, Yaya, kenapa?"

"Cepet ke luar!"

"Eh, kenapa emang?"

"..." Yaya diam sesaat sebelum ia menjawabnya, "Adikmu Taufan, tertabrak saat mau menyebrang." Jawabnya dengan suara pelan.

Jawaban itu membuat seisi kelas kaget dan segera menatap Gempa. Baik teman ataupun guru yang sedang mengajar kelas Gempa memandang Gempa dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Lho? Kok-"

* * *

**Chapter 1.2 : **_**Bad Feeling**_

"Tadi aku lihat Taufan sedang berlari dan Kak Halilintar mengejarnya, sepertinya Taufan tidak melihat jalan, jadi saat masuk ke jalan raya..." Jelas Yaya pada Gempa dengan matanya yang merah dan mukanya yang menunduk.

Gempa yang mendengar hal itu hanya diam '_Kok bisa? Bukannya tadi Taufan berangkat bareng Kak Hali?'_ Pikir Gempa khawatir. Tanpa ia sadari, ternyata tubuhnya sudah bergetar, matanya membulat, dan air mata mulai jatuh ke pipinya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Gempa segera berlari meninggalkan kelas meninggalkan tasnya dan tidak menghiraukan panggilan teman-temannya. Ia segera berlari ke tempat kejadian.

Teman-temannya yang ingin keluar kelas mengikuti Gempa, segera dicegat oleh Yaya.

"Yang lainnya jangan keluar! Duduk dan belajar!"

"Tapi Gempa.." Kata salah satu temannya.

"Emang kalo kalian kesana kalian mau ngapain? Liatin doang kan? Mending berdo'a aja buat mereka bertiga supaya mereka selamat!" Seru Yaya pada teman-temannya.

"Iya, Yaya bener tuh, dari pada kita kesana ga ngapa-ngapain, mending disini berdo'a buat mereka. Lagi pula, ini kan masalah kakak adik, ga ada hubungannya sama kita." Sambung Ying.

Akhirnya semua anak setuju dan duduk ke bangku masing-masing. Mereka semua berdo'a untuk ketiga kakak adik itu dan dipimpin oleh guru yang sedang mengajar mereka.

**0oOOo0**

Gempa berlari keluar kelas, ia berlari melewati kelas-kelas lain yang sepertinya menatapnya "aneh". Bagaimana tidak? Gempa berlari keluar gerbang sekolah tanpa tasnya dengan tubuh yang gemetaran dan matanya yang merah menahan tangis.

'_Tuh 'kan bener, bad feelingnya itu ternyata... Ya Allah... Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi siih?'_ Di kepalanya terbayang bagaimana kondisi adiknya itu.'_BODOH! BODOH! BODOH!'_ Kata-kata itu selalu ada dipikirannya setiap ia membayangkan kondisi Taufan.

Gempa sama sekali tidak memedilukan orang-orangb yang melihatnya, yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah bagaimana kondisi adik dan kakaknya itu.

Sesampainya di tempat kejadian, yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah sekerumunan orang yang ada di jalanan.

"Eh, itu ada yang ketabrak?"

"Iya, katanya yang ketabrak anak SD..."

"Kakaknya ada disitu kan?"

"Iya, tapi yang nabraknya malah kabur... dasar ga bertanggung jawab."

Orang-orang membicarakan kejadian itu yang membuat Gempa semakin yakin bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi. Bukannya membuat Gempa agak tenang, tapi hal itu malah membuatnya semakin khawatir akan hal terburuk. Jadi, ia menerobos masuk dalam kerumunan itu.

"Minggir!"

"Awas!"

"Misi! Mau lewat!"

Teriak anak tengah itu sambil berlari menerobos kerumunan. Saat ia sampai ditengah, ia hanya bisa diam membatu, matanya membulat, tatapannya kosong, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia hanya bisa berjalan sempoyongan ke arah mendekati orang yang tertabrak itu.

"Taufan?" Gumamnya.

Ternyata Yaya benar. Dilihatnya Taufan yang kepalanya bercucuran darah sehingga jaket dan baju seragam yang Taufan pakai juga ikut kena darahnya. Topinya ada di pinggir jalan, yang sepertinya terlepas saat kejadian berlangsung. Mata Taufan tertutup tak sadarkan diri. Sedangkan kakaknya Halilintar memangku Taufan yang berdarah itu sehingga bajunya juga ikut terkena darah Taufan. Tas mereka berdua juga ada di pingggir jalan.

"Ah, Gempa..." Panggil kakaknya dengan senyuman tipis dimukanya, mencoba membuat Gempa tidak terlalu panik. Namun, matanya merah sembab memberitahu Gempa bahwa Halilintar habis menangis.

"Kak Hali, kenapa?"

"Mmm, ceritanya panjang.." Jawab sang kakak.

Gempa segera berjalan mengambil topi adiknya dan pergi menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Taufan, Taufan, kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Gempa pada adiknya yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

"..." Tak ada jawaban.

"Kak, sekarang gimana?" Tanya Gempa pada kakaknya dengan mata yang sembab.

"Gempa, titip Taufan sebentar." Kata kakaknya sembari menyerahkan Taufan pada Gempa.

Halilintar segera berdiri dan meminta pada kerumunan orang itu untuk membawa adiknya ke rumah sakit. Namun, seberapa kalipun meminta, tidak ada yang mau menolongnya. Gempa yang sedang duduk bersama adiknya itu mulai menangis. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara yang memanggil Taufan.

"Taufan! Ya Allah naak, sini bapa antar ke rumah sakit." Ucap orang itu. Ternyata dia adalah guru matematika yang tidak Taufan suka ketika dia mengajar, tapi sepertinya diluar pelajaran, mereka akur seperti biasa.

Gempa dan Halilintar hanya mengangguk. Guru itu membopong Taufan masuk ke mobilnya, Halilintar segera mengambil tas miliknya sementara Gempa mengambil tas Taufan dan ikut masuk ke dalam mobil guru itu.

Di dalam mobil, Gempa masih menangis melihat adiknya itu, Halilintar segera menenangkannya.

"Nngghh.." Terdengar suara Taufan yang sepertinya sudah siuman.

"Taufan, kamu nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Kak Hali... Sakiiiittt." Kata Taufan menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Iya, kakak tau. Taufan tidur lagi aja."

"Tapi sakiiiit!" Taufan mulai berteriak.

Gempa dan Halilintar melihat adiknya yang bersimbah darah itu mulai menangis. Kedua kakaknya hanya bisa menahan tangisan mereka supaya adiknya tidak terlalu panik. Sedangkan guru itu mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat ke rumah sakit.

Sampai di rumah sakit, Taufan segera digendong guru itu ke UGD, sementara Gempa dan Halilintar mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah sampai di satu ruangan, guru itu membawa Taufan masuk sementara Gempa dan Halilintar duduk di kursi tunggu di depan ruangan itu.

"Ini salahku." Ujar Gempa.

"Bukan kok, Gempa ga usah nyalahin diri sendiri.." Kata Halilintar.

"Kalo aja aku ga pergi duluan, kalo aja aku berangkat sekolah bareng kalian, kalo aja aku nggak mentingin tugas yang belum selese itu, kalo aja-" Gempa terus memikirkan kesalahan-kesalahannya yang membuatnya hampir menangis lagi.

"GEMPA!" Teriak kakaknya yang membuat Gempa kaget, "Ini bukan salah kamu! Kamu harus tenang! Masa aku harus ngebully kamu dulu baru bisa tenang? Nggak kan? Udah, ga usah nyalahin diri sendiri!"

"Tapi kaak-"

"Ini juga salah aku sih, tapi kalo aku terus mikir kalo ini kesalahan aku, emangnya hal yang sudah terjadi bakal berubah? Terima aja, kejadian ini adalah cobaan buat kita, Allah sedang menguji kita. Makannya kita harus sabar!" Seru Halilintar pada Gempa.

Gempa hanya diam menunduk.

Beberapa saat kemudian, guru dan dokter yang menangani Taufan keluar ruangan.

"Dok, gimana kondisi adik saya?" Tanya Halilintar spontan.

"Tidak ada luka serius, tapi luka di pellipisnya itu sepertinya kemasukan beberapa batu kerikil, satu-satunya cara untuk mengeluarkannya hanyalah operasi." Jawab dokter itu.

"Lakukanlah apapun, yang penting Taufan bisa sehat lagi!" Seru Gempa.

"Gempa, jangan buru-buru. Kalo Taufan dioperasi, yang bayar siapa? Kan yang nabraknya malah kabur." Cegat Halilintar.

"..." Gempa hanya diam.

"Orang tua kalian sedang pergi kan? Kalau soal biaya pengobatan dan operasi, itu sudah ditanggung oleh sekolah." Kata guru itu tiba-tiba.

"Kok?"

"Tadi di dalam, bapak sudah memberi tahu kepala sekolah dan wali kelasnya Taufan, dan mereka setuju untuk membiayai apapun jenis pengobatan yang akan dilakukan supaya Taufan bisa kembali ke sekolah." Jelas guru itu panjang lebar.

"Ya sudah, operasinya langsung dilaksanakan saja." Ucap dokter itu.

Dokter itu pun segera masuk kembali ke ruangan Taufan untuk mempersiapkan operasinya. Di luar, Gempa dan Halilintar yang masih bingung tak mengerti diajak mengobrol sama guru itu.

"Kalian kakaknya Taufan kan?" Tanya guru itu.

"Iya." Jawab Gempa singkat.

"Adik kalian Taufan itu anak yang sangat ceria di kelas maupun di sekolah lho." Sambung guru itu, "Oh, ya, perkenalkan, saya Pak Santoso guru matematikanya Taufan."

"Saya Halilintar dan ini Gempa." Halilintar memperkenalkan dirinya dan Gempa pada Pak Santoso dengan senyuman tipis diwajahnya.

"Oh, kalian memang mirip ya, senyuman kalian bertiga juga mirip." Kata Pak Santoso, perkataannya membuat kedua kakak itu bingung.

"Di kelas, Taufan itu selalu saja bercanda, sehingga tak jarang dia bapak suruh ke depan untuk mengerjakan soal." Pak Santoso mulai bercerita, "Di luar kelas juga, jika bapak bertemu degan Taufan, pasti dia segera menghampiri bapak dan mengucapkan salam dengan senyuman dimukanya." Sambungnya.

"Namun, kemarin, saat bapak melihatnya melamun disaat pelajaran, bapak merasa ada yang aneh. Disaat biasanya dia selalu saja mengobrol dengan temannya, sekarang dia malah bengong sendirian di kursinya." Cerita Pak Santoso sambil tertawa mengingat saat-saat dimana dia selalu bisa melihat senyuman anak didiknya itu.

Gempa dan Halilintar yang dengan seksama mendengarnya, jadi mengingat saat-saat mereka melihat senyuman adiknya yang polos itu. Juga mengingat bagaimana Taufan dan Halilintar selalu bertengkar setiap pagi karena hal yang sepele.

"Aku memang kakak yang payah." Kata Halilintar tiba-tiba sambil memegang kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis, namun juga menahan tangis yang sangat ingin ia keluarkan.

"Aku juga, ga cuma Kak Hali doang.." Sambung Gempa menepuk pundak Halilintar.

"Oh ya, Gempa, tas kamu masih di kelas kan?" Tanya Pak Santoso pada Gempa.

"Eh, iya ya, aku ninggalin tasku di kelas sebelum lari keluar sekolah." Jawab Gempa.

"Ya sudah, bapak ambilkan. Nanti kalau ada apa-apa, telfon saya ya, nih nomornya." Kata Pak Santoso sambil memberikan kartu namanya pada Gempa.

"I, iya. Makasih ya pak." Kata Gempa.

"Ya, nanti bapak bakal kesini lagi nganter kalian pulang kok." Ucap Pak Santoso yang segera berlari masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi ke sekolah.

Dalam seketika lorong tempat mereka duduk menjadi sepi.

"SAKIIITT!" Teriakan Taufan dari ruangan di belakang kedua kakak itu memecah keheningan.

"Taufa-" Gempa hampir membuka pintu ruangan itu namun segera dicegat oleh Halilintar.

"Duduk." Perintah kakaknya itu.

Gempa segera menurutinya dan duduk disebelah Halilintar.

"UDAH! UDAH! SAKIT!"

Teriakan Taufan membuat Gempa dapat membayangkan rasa sakit yang ditanggung olehnya jika ia ada di posisi adiknya itu. Tanpa Gempa sadari, ternyata dia sudah menangis sambil memegang erat topi adiknya itu.

"UDAH! BERHENTI! UDAH!"

Dengan tangannya yang gemetaran, Gempa menaruh topi Taufan disebelahnya dan menutup kedua telinganya. Gempa tidak tahan melihat ataupun mendengar adiknya menjerit kesakitan.

"UDAH! CUKUP! PERGI! SAKIIIT!"

Setiap kali Taufan berteriak, air mata Gempa semakin deras. Sampai akhirnya dia tidak bisa menahan tangisannya lagi.

"Ya Allah... Kenapa harus Taufan? Kenapa nggak aku aja? Aku ga bisa tahan mendengar jeritan adikku ini Ya Allah!" Teriak Gempa. Air matanya semakin deras, teriakannya juga semakin kencang.

Halilintar yang melihat tingkah laku Gempa segera memeluknya erat.

"Gempa, udah, jangan nangis lagi.." Pinta Halilintar.

Namun, adiknya itu semakin lama tangisnya semakin kencang. Sampai-sampai Halilintar juga menangis melihat adiknya itu.

"Udah Gempa, Taufan pasti bakal pulang kook." Ucap Halilintar tersenyum tipis sambil menangis.

Halilintar mempererat pelukannya pada Gempa. Gempa akhirnya kembali memeluk Halilintar dengan erat.

"Taufan ga bakal mati kan kak?" Tanya Gempa pada kakaknya.

"Ya, dia ga bakal mati kok. Taufan pasti kayak dulu lagi." Jawab kakaknya.

Setelah Gempa yakin dengan perkataan kakaknya, ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Halilintar dan segera menghapus air matanya juga mengambil topi Taufan yang ia taruh disebelahnya. Lama kelamaan, suara tangisan Gempa melemah dan akhirnya berhenti.

"Gempa?" Tanya Halilintar ketika menyadari adiknya itu tidak bersuara. Halilintarpun melihat muka Gempa untuk memastikannya.

"Eh, tidur ya?" Ternyata Gempa tidur karena terlalu capek menangis. Dilihatnya Gempa yang tidur sambil memegang topi adikknya, mukanya agak menunduk miring. Halilintar tersenyum dan menghapus air mata yang masih ada di pipi adiknya itu. Tanpa sadar, Halilintar juga mulai tertidur dengan posisi masih memeluk Gempa.

Entah mereka tidur berapa lama, Halilintar dan Gempa terbangun saat ada yang memanggil nama mereka.

"Gempa, Halilintar, bangun.." Ternyata yang memanggil itu Pak Santoso, "Ayo masuk, operasinya sudah selesai, kalian boleh melihat Taufan tapi jangan berisik ya.." Sambungnya.

Gempa dan Halilintar segera berdiri dan masuk ke ruangan itu. Dilihatnya Taufan sedang berbaring dengan perban dikepalanya dan kakinya.

"Dok, kok kakinya ikut diperban? Bukannya kepala doang ya?" Tanya Gempa.

"Oh, itu kakinya Taufan terkilir, jadi tadi sekalian diurut biar sembuhnya cepat." Jawab dokter itu.

Setelah mengerti, kedua kakak itu berjalan ke samping Taufan,ternyata Taufan sedang tidur. Gempa yang melihatnya merasa lega, ternyata adiknya itu tidak terluka terlalu parah.

"Dok, kapan Taufan boleh dibawa pulang?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Sekarang juga boleh, tinggal nunggu luka dikepalanya sembuh. O ya, juga sekalian ajarin Taufan buat jalan. Nih resep obatnya" Kata dokter sambil memberikan selembar kertas pada Halilintar.

"Terima kasih dok."

"Jadi, mau pulang sekarang?" Tanya Pak Santoso.

Gempa dan Halilintar mengangguk setuju dengan senyuman manis dari muka mereka berdua.

"Oke, Taufannya bapak gotong aja ya. Nanti sebelum pulang ke apotik dulu, bapak aja yang turun dari mobil, kalian jaga Taufan di dalam mobil ya." Kata Pak Sontoso.

"Oke pak!" Seru mereka berdua.

Pak Santoso segera menggotong Taufan dan membawanya ke mobil, Gempa dan Halilintar mengikutinya.

**0oOOo0**

Di rumah, Taufan segera ditidurkan di kasur di kamarnya. Setelah itu, Pak Santoso segera pergi ke sekolah.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Taufan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kak Gempa? Kak Hali?" Tanya Taufan.

"Eh, Taufan, udah bangun? Nih minum dulu." Respon Gempa sambil memberi teh hangat pada Taufan.

"Mmm, Kak Gempa, Kak Hali mana?"

"Di bawah, mau aku panggilin?"

"Iya deh, makasih ya kak.."

"Ya" Gempa segera turun ke bawah memanggil Halilintar.

Sesampainya Halilintar ke kamar Taufan, Taufan ingin berjalan ke arah Halilintar namun segera ditahan oleh Gempa.

"Taufan jangan kemana-mana dulu, tiduran aja."

"Tapi kaak.."

Sebelum Taufan sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, Halilintar segera bertanya pada Taufan.

"Kenapa Fan?"

"Mmm, Kak, maaf ya, Taufan ga dengerin kata kakak siih, jadinya gini deh." Jawab Taufan bersalah.

"Ya udah sih, yang sudah terjadi biarkanlah berlalu, yang penting kamu selamat." Halilintar berjalan kearah Taufan.

"Ha, habiis. Gara-gara Taufan, Kakak jadi ga sekolah, gara-gara Taufan Kakak jadi-" Ucap Taufan hampir menangis mengingat kesalahan-kesalahannya. Namun, tak disangka, Halilintar segera memeluk Taufan.

"Udah Taufan, jangan nangis lagi, nati Gempa ikut nangis lhoo. Iya, Kakak maafin Taufan kok, tapi lain kali dengerin kata Kakak ya.." Kata-kata Halilintar membuat tangis Taufan pecah, ia sudah tak bisa menahan tangisan karena rasa bersalahnya pada kedua kakaknya itu.

"Kaaak, maafin Taufan ya. Maafin Taufan. Taufan bakal nurutin nasehat Kakak. Taufan ga bakal ceroboh lagi. Taufan masih mau main sama Kakak. Taufan masih mau denger kata-kata Kakak pas Kakak lagi marah. Taufan masih mau disini." Seru Taufan sambil menangis dipelukan Halilintar.

"Iya, Kakak juga masih mau main sama Taufan kok. Makasih ya, Taufan udah ngasih Kakak pelajaran yang berarti." Ujar Halilintar membalas perkataan adiknya itu.

Gempa hanya bisa menangis sambil tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka '_Ya Allah, makasih udah nyelamatin Taufan, aku bersyukur punya kakak sama adek kayak mereka berdua.'_

**0oOOo0**

Sudah 3 minggu Halilintar dan Gempa tidak masuk sekolah untuk menjaga adiknya itu. Mereka sudah bilang ke Pak Santoso, jadi mereka bisa tenang di rumah. Hanya saja, mereka harus selalu menanyakan materi dan pr yang diberi dari guru-guru mereka pada temannya, jadi mau tidak mau, mereka juga harus belajar di rumah.

"Kak Hali, yang ini ajarin dooong." Pinta Gempa pada kakaknya.

"Yang mana? Sini liat." Halilintar segera mengambil buku adiknya itu.

"Yang ini, soal mate, ga ngerti..."

"Ooh, yang ini sih gini.." Jelas Halilintar pada Gempa.

Taufan yang sedang duduk memperhatikan kedua kakaknya bingung '_Perasaan dulu Kak Hali ga pernah ngebantuin Kak Gempa ngerjain pr tuh, kok sekarang malah dengan senang hati ya?'_ Taufan melihat ke arah jam.

"Kak, Taufan udah harus minum obat, udah 6 jam." Taufan mengingatkan kedua kakaknya.

"Oh, ya, tar ya, ambil dulu obatnya." Gempa segera turun mengambil obat sementara Halilintar membantu Gempa di dapur.

Di dapur Gempa yang tidak tahu letak obatnya bertanya pada Halilintar.

"Kak, obatnya ditaro dimana?"

"Itu, di lemari yang sebelah tempat piring."

"Oh, ya, thanks kak."

"Ya."

Saat Gempa dan Halilintar ingin naik ke kamar Taufan, mereka kaget melihat Taufan yang sudah duduk di ruang keluarga di depan TV.

"Taufan, kamu jalan ke sini?" Tanya Gempa.

"Ya iyalah Kak, masa lompat..." Canda Taufan.

"Kaki kamu udah ga apa-apa?" Sekarang Halilintar yang bertanya.

"Ga apa-apa kok. Cuma masih agak sakit dikit sih, trus juga cuman pusing dikit kalo jalan." Jawab Taufan.

"Sudahlah, nih, minum dulu obatnya." Gempa memberikan 3 obat pil pada Taufan dan Halilintar memberinya air putih.

Setelah Taufan meminum 3 obatnya, sebelum kakaknya itu pergi ke dapur, Taufan memanggil mereka.

"Kak, aku besok sekolah ya?" Pintanya berharap.

"Kan kamu masih sakit." Jawab Gempa sambil memasukkan obat Taufan ke dalam lemari.

"Tapi kaki Taufan udah ga papa kook, kan udah bisa jalan. Aku ga mau di rumah terus, males, bosen, mending di sekolah bareng temen-temen." Jelas Taufan.

"Ya udah deh, tapi besok kalo mau pulang tunggu kita ya, nanti kita bakal ke kelas Taufan kok." Jawab Halilintar.

Taufan tersenyum senang mendengar hal itu, ia berteriak keras saking senangnya.

"YEEEYYY, makasih ya Kaaak. Kakak memang yang Terbaiik! Hehe."

Gempa hanya tersenyum sedangkan Halilintar segera menelfon Pak Santoso memberi tahu bahwa besok mereka bertiga akan masuk sekolah. Yaaa, biar pada ga kaget aja. Ga lucu kali, masa habis kecelakaan absen 3 minggu, terus tiba-tiba nongol aja di kelas.

"Ya udah, tidur gih, biar besok dibanguninnya ga susah." Suruh Halilintar pada Taufan.

"Oke Boss." Taufan segera naik ke lantai 2 dan masuk ke kamarnya untuk tidur.

"Yaah, setidaknya dia sudah tersenyum kayak dulu lagi." Kata Gempa pada Halilintar.

"Ya, aku kangen sama senyumannya yang hangat itu." Ucap Halilintar pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Gempa.

"EH? Apaan? Coba ulang.."

"He? Ng, nggak kook.."

"Waaah, muka Kak Hali merah! Kak Hali nge-blush! Hiii unyu bangeet!"

"Gempa! Lu bisa diem gak siih?!"

"Makin meraaah!"

"GEMPA!" Halilintar segera mengejar adiknya yang sudah kabur itu untuk dibully (?). Yah, mungkin perkataan Halilintar memang benar, kalau mau nenangin Gempa harus ngebully dia dulu.

"WOOY! BERISIK! GA BISA TIDUR NIH! KAK HALI, KAK GEMPA UDAHAN BERANTEMNYA! TIDUR SEMUA TIDUR!"

Kayaknya, besok pagi bakal ada pertengkaran lagi ya.

* * *

**Chap 1 selesaaaaiiii (senangnyaaa)**

**Sebenernya masih mau dilanjutin sampe Taufannya masuk sekolah, tapi karena kepanjangan, ga jadi deh**

**Feelnya ngena ga sih? kok kayaknya ga terlalu ngena yaaa? / sedih**

**Soal endingnya, entah mengapa malah jadi kayak gini (Ga sengaja bikin endingnya) **

**Trus, itu endingnya kok Taufan sama Gempa malah kayak bertukar kepribadian ya? / biarlah, cape ngulang lagi**

**Buat yang minta review kilat, entahlah bisa update kilat atau nggak. aku juga kan masih sekolah, trus ada eskul sama les juga. jadi aku ga bisa janji yaaaa... / Gomenne saaaiii**

**Terus, mending kalo bikin chap 2nya lancar, kalo udah WB mah bisa lamaaaa banget selesenya..**

**Oh ya, minta pendapat dooong. kalo nanti udah sampe chap terakhir, endingnya mending happy ending atau sad ending?**

**Kirim lewat rievew aja**

**Oh ya, makasih ya yang udah kemaren review :3**

**Terakhir review please!**


	3. Relax pease!

**Yuhuuu!**

**I'm back agaaain**

**otaknya lagi encer, jadinya cepet selese**

**Oh, ya, kan chap kemaren sedih-sedih, sekarang, kita happy-happy an aja yaa!**

**Disini Taufan, Gempa, dan Halilintar sebagai kakak adik. temen-temennya cuma numpang lewat doang**

**Disclaimer : BBB punya animonsta, minjem (lagi)**

**Warning : Typos banyak (kali?), bahasa yang mungkin kurang dimengerti, no pairing, dll**

**Selamat membaca...**

**Enjoy it! (^^)**

* * *

"Halilintar, kamu ngewakilin sekolah ikut OSN matematika ya."

"He?"

**Chapter 2 : Relax please!**

"Kak Hali ikut OSN mate?" Seru anak bungsu kaget, ia segera berjalan mendahului kedua kakaknya dan menatap kakak tertuanya dengan tatapan kagum.

"Yaa, Kak Hali memang pinter sih matenya.." Tambah anak kedua melirik ke arah kakaknya yang masih berjalan santai.

"Tapi aku ga suka." Kata anak pertama memutarkan bola matanya sambil berjalan disebelah adiknya.

"Eh? Kenapa emang?" Tanya anak bungsu kembali.

"Nanti malah disuruh belajar terus, kan ga enak." Jawab anak pertama itu.

"Tapi bagus kan? Kalo Kakak menang, kan Kakak bisa membawa nama keluarga juga." Ujar anak tengah.

Sudah 3 bulan sejak si anak bungsu, Taufan kecelakaan. Hari ini, seperti biasa, Taufan, Gempa, dan Halilintar pulang sekolah bersama. Sepertinya, mereka sedang mambicarakan OSN matematika yang akan diikuti Halilintar.

"Terus, Kakak mau mengundurkan diri?" Tanya Taufan.

"Ya, maunya sih ngundurun diri kalo bisa mah. Tapi katanya ini udah keputusan bulat tidak boleh diganggu gugat." Jelas Halilintar.

"Yah, kalo Kakak ikut OSN, nanti ga ada yang ngebantuin pr aku doong.." Ujar Gempa

"Yaaah, mau gimana lagi?"

Sesampainya di rumah, mereka bertiga segera ke kamar mereka masing-masing untuk ganti baju. Setelah itu, mereka pergi ke ruang keluarga untuk menonton TV.

"Kak, Kakak jadi mau ikut OSN?" Tanya Taufan.

"Pengennya sih ga mau ikut, tapi memang sudah harus ikut, jadinya yaaa… harus." Jawab kakak pertamanya itu sambil menyalakan TV.

"Ya udah, Kakak ikut aja, tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri ya Kak." Ujar Gempa sambil mengambil teh dingin di kulkas.

"Yaaa, kalau kalian bilang gitu... Ya udah, Kakak ikut, tapi belajarnya mulai besok ya." Balas Halilintar dengan muka malas dan terpaksa.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Halilintar yang sedang belajar di kamarnya, sepertinya terlalu serius mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan guru matematika untuknya. Halilintar bahkan tidak keluar kamar untuk makan, jadi kedua adiknya itu harus pergi ke kamar Halilintar untuk membawakannya makanan.

"Kak main yuuuk."

"Kak Hali, aku ada pr nih, ajarin dooong."

"Kak, keluar atuuh... masa di kamar melulu? Ga ada Kak Hali ga seru niih."

Berbagai macam cara kedua adiknya itu lakukan untuk membuat kakak pertama mereka keluar kamar. Tapi, usaha mereka hanya membuat Halilintar menjawab.

"Lagi belajar, jangan ganggu."

Bukan berarti Halilintar tidak pernah keluar kamar ya, saat berangkat sekolah atau hanya ada suatu kepentingan saja Halilintar akan keluar kamar. Hal itu membuat Taufan dan Gempa bingung.

"Kak Gempa, Kak Hali kayaknya terlalu serius nih belajarnya." Ujar Taufan pada Gempa.

"Iya nih, lama-lama males liat Kak Hali ga pernah keluar kamar." Jawab Gempa sambil membereskan piring bekas makannya.

"Gimana ya, cara supaya Kak Hali ga terus-terusan belajar?"

"Iya tuh, Kak Hali jadi ga pernah main sama kita lagi... gimana ya caranya?"

Keduanya segera berfikir, sampai akhirnya adzan maghrib menghentikan mereka berdua untuk berikir lebih lama.

"Eh, udah maghrib, sholat dulu." Suruh Gempa.

"Oke Kak, tapi Kak Halinya gimana?" Tanya Taufan.

"Nanti juga nyusul kayak biasanya." Jawab Gempa.

Gempa keluar rumah duluan meninggalkan Taufan yang masih mendongak melihat ke lantai 2 berharap Halilintar akan segera turun menyusul mereka berdua.

**0oOOo0**

"Kak Hali duluan lagi?"

"Ya, ada latihan pagi di sekolah."

Taufan hanya cemberut mendengar alasan Kakak pertamanya itu. Karena ikut OSN, Halilintar jadi sangat sibuk dan selalu berangkat pagi mendahului kedua adiknya. Dan alasannya? Ya tentu saja karen ada latihan pagi.

"Ya udah, duluan ya, Assalamu'alaikum."

"Ya, hati-hati ya Kak. Wa'alaikumsalam."

Halilintar segera berjalan keluar rumah meninggalkan kedua adiknya yang masih sarapan itu di rumah. Gempa melihat kearah jam.

"Baru jam setengah enam, Kak Hali berangkatnya pagi banget? Emang latihannya berapa jam ya?" Gempa bertanya pada diri sendiri.

"Entah, udahlah Kak, itu cepetan habisin sarapannya, terus langsung berangkat." Jawab Taufan yang sepertinya mendengar ucapan Gempa.

Gempa hanya menatap Taufan yang sarapannya sudah habis dan mengangguk, ia segera menghabiskan sarapannya. Setelah habis, Gempa menaruh piringnya di tempat cucian dan berangkat sekolah bersama Taufan.

Di jalan, mereka masih bertanya pada diri mereka sendiri bagaimana caranya supaya kakaknya itu tidak terlalu sering belajar.

"Kak, Kakak sudah kepikiran belum caranya supaya Kak Hali bisa main sama kita lagi?" Tanya Taufan.

"Nggak, ga kepikiran tuh. Masa kita harus ngedobrak pintu kamar Kak Hali terus narik dia keluar kamar hanya supaya mau main sama kita?" Gempa balik bertanya pada Taufan.

"Ya nggak lah Kak, ngetok pintunya aja udah marah, apalagi ngedobrak? Bisa-bisa nanti dihajar sama Kak Hali.."

"Terus? Mau ngapain atuh?"

"Kayaknya kita jangan mikirin masalah Kak Hali dulu deh, yang penting sekarang belajar dulu."

"Ya udah, yuk cepetin jalannya, 20 menit lagi bel masuk sekolah."

"Oke kak."

Dengan cepat mereka berjalan menuju sekolah. Sesampainya, mereka kaget melihat orang yang sangat mereka kenal ada di depan gerbang.

"Kak Hali? Bukannya Kakak ada latihan OSN?"Tanya Gempa sambil berlari mendekati kakaknya itu.

"Iya, Kakak ga langsung masuk kelas?Udah mau bel lho." Sambung Taufan.

"Aku nunggu kalian di gerbang, emang kenapa?Ga boleh?"Jawab Halilintar dingin, sepertinya dia stress karena latihan tadi.

"Bukannya ga boleh sih Kak, tapii mm.. Kakak nunggu disini dari jam berapa?"Gempa balik bertanya.

"Entah, dari jam setengah tujuh kali."

"Eh? Sekarang kan udah jam tujuh. Kakak nunggu setengah jam?" Taufan kaget mendengar jawaban kakaknya itu sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Udah udah, sana masuk kelas, udah mau bel."Halilintar segera berbalik dan pergi berjalan meninggalkan kedua adiknya itu.

"Yaaah, kayaknya Kak Hali ga terlalu berubah ya?"Tanya Taufan sambil melihat Halilintar pergi menjauh.

"Iya, kayaknya dia masih biasa aja. Tapi muka Kak Hali tadi, kayaknya Kak Hali stress sehabis latihan tadi." Jawab Gempa memandang Taufan dengan tatapan bingung.

"Udah deh, kan udah dibilang jangan mikirin masalah ini dulu, ke kelas yuk Kak, nanti keburu bel." Taufan menarik tangan yang dari tadi bengong memikirkan kakaknya terkejut.

"Eh, eh? Taufan, ga usah narik juga lari segala?"

"Iih, Kak Gempa… lihat jam dong. Sekarang jam berapa?"

Gempa melihat jam tangannya, "Jam tujuh lewat lima!? Lima menit lagi bel masuk! Ayo Taufan, larinya yang cepet!"Gempa segera berlari meninggalkan adiknya.

"Cih, baru nyadar, makasih gitu diingetin."Taufan segera berlari menuju kelasnya yang sudah ramai.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

.

.

Kriiing….

"Akhirnya istirahat juga, jajan ah.."Gumam Taufan pada dirinya , saat dia hendak berdiri, ada guru yang masuk ke kelasnya.

'_Woy,kok masuknya pas istirahat sih? Kalo ada pengumuman, diumuminnya pas pelajaran aja napa?Ngeganggu orang aja'_ Pikir Taufan kesal.

"Anak-anak, bapak ada berita gembira. Jadi, tanggal 26 nanti, sekolah kita akan mengadakan _study tour_ ke Dufan, tapi sebelumnya kita akan mampir dulu ke Museum. Semua anak dari kelas 5 SD hingga SMA ikut. Kalian boleh memilih bis dan orang yang akan duduk bersama kalian di bis nanti. Tempat duduknya ada yang 2 dan ada yang 3 orang." Jelas guru itu panjang lebar kali tinggi (Kok jadi rumus bangun ruang ya?).

Entah gurunya yang mengumumkannya terlalu cepat atau muridnya yang belum connect, seketika kelas menjadi hening.

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

"YEEEEYY!" Tiba-tiba kelas yang sepi menjadi ramai dengan teriakan para murid. Apa lagi teriakan para siswi, teriakan mereka cetar membahana dengan suara mereka yang nyaring atau lebih tepatnya melengking yang sepertinya bisa membuat telinga menjadi pengang.

"Taufan, kamu duduk bareng aku ya?" Tanya Gopal, teman sekelas Taufan.

"Eh? Mm..sorry ya Pal, tapi kayaknya aku bakal duduk bareng Kakak-Kakak aku nanti." Jawab Taufan dengan senyuman tipis dimukanya.

"Yaaah-, ya udah deh, bye Fan!" Gopal segera berlari mencari teman duduk yang lain. Taufan melambaikan tangannya pada Gopal dan segera memandang ke arah jendela

Tanpa Taufan sadari, ternyata ia sudah tersenyum _devil_ memikirkan rencana untuk Kakaknya yang gila mate itu nanti.

"Mmm -, nanti Kak Hali enaknya diapain ya?" Taufan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, "Nanti aja deh, diomongin sama Kak Gempa."Taufan yang akhirnya mempunyai waktu istirahat segera berlari ke kantin.

**0oOOo0**

Sepulang sekolah, karena Halilintar ada latihan OSN, dia jadi tidak bisa pulang bersama Taufan dan Gempa. Di jalan, Gempa dan Taufan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk membuat rencana untuk kakak mereka.

"Jadi, nanti Kak Hali mau diapain?" Tanya Taufan.

"Kenapa emang?" Gempa berbalik bertanya pada adiknya.

"Kakak ga kepikiran ya?"

"Apanya?"

"Hhhh, sudahlah, nanti di rumah aja aku kasih tahu." Taufan mendesah kesal.

"Ya udah." Jawab Gempa singkat padat jelas.

"Hhh.." Taufan semakin kesal dengan tingkah laku Gempa, "Kak, Kak Hali latihan lagi?"

"Iya, kamu lupa ya? Kak Hali kan latihannya setiap hari Senin, Rabu, sama Jum'at." Jawab Gempa.

"Seriusan nih Kak, aku jadi bosen ga main sama Kak Hali." Ujar Taufan menunduk, "Kapan ya, bisa main sama Kak Hali lagi?" Lanjutnya.

"Entah, kalau Kak Hali lolos di tingkat kota, berarti Kak Hali bakalan belajar terus.."

"Kalau begitu, berarti Kak Hali ga bisa main sama kita terus doong."

"Yaah, terima aja. Ini juga untuk nama baik keluarga sama sekolah." Kata Gempa pasrah.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara. Keduanya sedang memikirkan rencana untuk Kakak mereka itu.

**0oOOo0**

Sesampainya di rumah, Taufan dan Gempa segera ke kamar masing-masing untuk ganti baju. Setelah itu, Taufan pergi ke kamar Gempa.

Tok Tok Tok!

Taufan mengetuk pintu Gempa.

"Masuk." Suruh Gempa.

Taufan memasuki kamar Gempa. Dilihatnya Gempa sedang duduk menyender di kasurnya dengan satu kakinya lurus dan kaki satunya ditekuk. Dan tentu saja, posisi kakinya itu sebagai alas meja jalan yang di atasnya terdapat selembar kertas HVS. Di sebelah Gempa terdapat tempat pensil yang terbuka. Gempa memegang pensil mekaniknya di tangan kanan dan penghapus di tangan kiri. Jadi intinya, Gempa sedang menggambar.

"Kak Gempa, gambar lagi?" Tanya Taufan pada Gempa yang masih serius menggambar.

"Menurut kamu? Ya iyalah lagi gambar, kamu bisa lihat kan?" Jawab Gempa dengan nada sedikit kesal tanpa melihat ke arah Taufan.

"Iya iya, maaf atuh Kak." Balas Taufansambil memutarkan matanya dan melangkah maju ke tempat Gempa duduk.

Kakaknya itu memang pintar dalam hal seni, apa lagi tentang gambar, Gempa memang jagonya. Di sekolah, ia selalu mendapat nilai bagus dalam pelajaran SdB, atau mungkin selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi dalam hal gambar. Jadi, tidak aneh jika Taufan melihat Gempa yang sedang duduk menyender sambil menggambar di kamar Gempa. Bahkan, hasil gambar-gambarnya, Gempa simpan didalam map yang mungkin sekarang sudah 'obesitas' isinya karena terlalu penuh.

"Kak, aku ada ide nih." Kata Taufan sembari duduk di sebelah Gempa.

"Ide apaan?" Tanya Gempa.

"Ide supaya Kak Hali tidak terlalu stress lah, apa lagi? Kan dari tadi kita mikirin hal itu." Jawab Taufan.

Gempa segera memberhentikan kegiatannya dan bertanya pada adiknya itu, "Idenya apaan?"

Belum menjawab, tapi Taufan sudah nyengir-nyengir senang dengan senyuman _devil_nya.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum? Jawab cepetan!" Perintah Gempa, sepertinya ia sudah tidak sabar mau mendengar ide adiknya itu, atau mungkin sudah tidak sabar ingin melanjutkan gambarnya yang belum selesai?. Entah lah.

"Oke oke, gini Kak. Jadi, di bis nanti kita... _bla bla bla_, lalu di Museum kita... _bla bla bla_, terus di Dufan kita... _bla bla bla..._" Taufan menjelaskannya panjang lebar kali tinggi (lagi?).

Gempa hanya terbengong-bengong mendengarkan ide adiknya itu, bahasa yang digunakan Taufan terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti oleh Gempa.

"Soo~, the point is?" Tanya Gempa tidak mengerti.

"Jadi intinya..." Jawab Taufan membuat Gempa makin tidak mengerti dan penasaran, "KITA AKAN MEMBUAT KAK HALI MAIN SEPUASNYA SAMPAI DIA MELUPAKAN OSNNYA!" Teriak Taufan yang membuat Kakaknya kaget, mungkin suaranya itu terdengar sampai luar rumah.

"Ga usah teriak-teriak juga kali.." Ucap Gempa sambil mengusap-usap telinganya yang sepertinya pengang mendengar teriakan Taufan tadi.

"Hehe, sorry atuh Kaak.." Ujar Taufan sambil melet dan membuat tangannya membentuk "peace".

"Jadi, dimulainya dari saat berangkat ke Museum?" Tanya Gempa yang sudah mengambil pensilnya dan bersiap-siap untuk melanjutkan gambarnya.

"Yap, nanti Kakak bantuin yaaa" Pinta Taufan pada Gempa.

"Ya deh, ngomongnya udah kan? Ya udah keluar sana, mau ngelanjutin gambar, jangan ganggu." Gempa melambaikan tangannya menyuruh adiknya itu untuk pergi dari kamarnya dengan mata yang tidak peduli.

"Iya deeh, selamat menggambar ya Kak.." Ucap Taufan sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

**0oOOo0**

Hari ini tanggal 26. Yap, hari ini adalah hari dimana Taufan dan Gempa akan menjalankan misinya.

"Kak, ayo cepetan!" Terdengar teriakan Taufan dari luar rumah.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" Gempa membalas teriakan adiknya.

Sedangkan Halilintar? Dia sudah ada di luar rumah menunggu kedua adiknya itu selesai siap-siap. Setelah semuanya ke luar rumah, Halilintar segera mngunci pintu rumah dan berjalan mendahului kedua adiknya.

"Kak, sekarang saatnya!" Seru Taufan heboh sambil melompat-lompat. Namun, tentu saja, Halilintar tidak mendengarnya karena dia sudah berjalan lumayan jauh dari Taufan dan Gempa.

"Yap! Saatnya menjalankan.." Sambung Gempa yang juga terlihat sangat semangat.

"MENJALANKAN MISI!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Hehe, ngegantung lagi deh**

**habis ternyata kepanjangan lagi...**

**sorry ya.. m(_ _)m**

**Oh, ya, makasih ya yang udah rievew chap kemaren!**

**BTW, ini bahasanya kok kayaknya berubah ya? / lanjut deuh**

**sebenernya Fafic ini terinspirasi dari FF yang pertama aku baca dan yang membuat aku jadi suka baca dan membuat FF.**

**temanya sama-sama family, tapi beda cerita**

**ini juga aku bikinnya kan berdasar pengalaman dan imajinasiku sendiri**

**terima kasih sudah memasukkanku ke dalam hal yang menyenangkan ini senpai!**

**doain FF ini cepet update ya...**

**Terakhir, rievew please!**


	4. Relax pease! 2

**HAAIII! back agaaaaiin!**

**updatenya lama ya? gomen gomen**

**ini kalo ada yang di deskripsiinnya kurang sreg, maaf yaaaa. habis ga tau gimana ngedeskripsiinnya..**

**Disini Taufan, Gempa, dan Halilintar sebagai kakak adik. teman-temannya lumayan ada perannya di chap ini**

**Warning : BBB dkk punya animonsta, minjem bentar (re: sekarang udah yang ke 4 kalinya woy!), no elements, no pairing, family, typo(s), kata-kata yang mungkin tidak dimengerti, kalimat yang terbelit-belit (re: udah woy! kebanyakan!)**

**Oke deh, happy reading guys..**

**enjoy it (^ ^)/**

* * *

**Preview chap sebelumnya:**

Hari ini tanggal 26. Yap, hari ini adalah hari dimana Taufan dan Gempa akan menjalankan misinya.

"Kak, ayo cepetan!" Terdengar teriakan Taufan dari luar rumah.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" Gempa membalas teriakan adiknya.

Sedangkan Halilintar? Dia sudah ada di luar rumah menunggu kedua adiknya itu selesai siap-siap. Setelah semuanya ke luar rumah, Halilintar segera mngunci pintu rumah dan berjalan mendahului kedua adiknya.

"Kak, sekarang saatnya!" Seru Taufan heboh sambil melompat-lompat. Namun, tentu saja, Halilintar tidak mendengarnya karena dia sudah berjalan lumayan jauh dari Taufan dan Gempa.

"Yap! Saatnya menjalankan.." Sambung Gempa yang juga terlihat sangat semangat.

"MENJALANKAN MISI!"

* * *

**Chapter 2.1 : Relax Please!**

_**Mission 1 : Membuat Kak Hali mengalami banyak kegiatan (Taufan akan mengejek atau memancing amarah Kak Hali)**_

"Zzz..."

"Ya elah, nih anak malah tidur." Desah Gempa yang duduk di tengah saat melihat Taufan yang sudah tertidur di dalam bis menuju museum, "Dasar aneh, katanya kamu mau mancing Kak Hali.."

Sementara itu, Halilintar yang duduk di paling pojok dekat jendela sudah membuka tasnya dan mengambil pensil, penghapus, dan soal matematikanya.

"Kak Hali masih belajar?" Tanya anak tengah pada kakaknya.

"Ga ada waktu buat nyantai." Jawab Halilintar singkat.

"..." Gempa hanya terdiam memutarkan bola matanya dan melihat ke arah Taufan yang masih tertidur dengan posisi menyender ke sandaran kursi tempat dia duduk yaitu di paling pinggir.

"Dasar.." Gumam Gempa pada Taufan kesal.

_**Mission 1 : Failed -_-**_

**0oOOo0**

Sesampainya mereka di museum, semua anak segera berlari keluar bis. Di saat yang lainnya sedang bersemangat melihat-lihat sekitar museum, Taufan yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan juga Gempa bersiap menjalankan misi kedua mereka untuk Halilintar.

_**Mission 2 : Membuat Kak Hali memenuhi permintaan Gempa dan Taufan saat berada di museum.**_

"Kak, itu ada pesawat, foto atuuh!" Seru Taufan sambil menunjuk ke arah pesawat besar, sambil menjalankan misinya.

"Kenapa emang?" Tanya Halilintar sinis pada adik bungsunya itu.

"Kakak ga mau foto sama pesawat? Supaya ada kenang-kenangan..." Sambung Taufan.

"Tidak terima kasih, ga tertarik.." Jawab Halilintar singkat namun itu adalah kata yang sangat menyakitkan di hati Taufan.

"Kakak jahat banget!" Teriak Taufan pada Kakaknya dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Bodo amat." Balas Halilintar singkat, padat, jelas, dan membuat Taufan semakin kesal.

"KAK HA-"

"Taufan, jangan!" Belum sempat Taufan selesai meneriaki nama Kakak sulungnya, Gempa segera mencegatnya.

"Tapi Kaak.." Ucap Taufan dengan nada kesal pada Gempa.

"Nanti kalau kamu teriak malah akan membuat kita jadi pusat perhatian." Jelas Gempa.

Taufan hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap Halilintar jengkel. Sementara itu, Gempa berlari ke arah kakaknya yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari mereka berdua, Taufan mengikuti kakaknya itu dan segera berlari menyusul Gempa.

"Kak Hali, itu di situ ada museum yang balum kita kunjungin. Itu guru-guru juga nyuruh kita masuk ke sana. Masuk yuk Kaak.." Ajak Gempa pada Halilintar.

Halilintar melihat museum yang dibilang Gempa dan mengangguk pelan. Gempa segera menarik tangan Halilintar dan Taufan menuju museum yang ia sebut tadi.

"Ayo cepetan!" Seru Gempa bersemangat pada kedua saudaranya itu.

Taufan segera berlari mendahului Gempa, sedangkan Halilintar masih membiarkan tangannya di tarik oleh Gempa.

Saat mereka bertiga (hanya bertiga) memasuki museum itu, tampak museum yang mereka masuki gelap, sepertinya petugas tidak meyalakan lampu di museum ini. Segera mereka bertiga naik ke lantai 2 yang juga gelap, bahkan lebih gelap daripada lantai 1 tadi.

"Kak, turun yuuk.. gelap.." Pinta Taufan pada kedua kakaknya.

"Penakut." Balas Halilintar pada Taufan. Taufan yang mendengarnya hanya cemberut kesal dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Ketika mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh, mereka sampai di suatu lorong yang bahkan tidak ada penerangan sama sekali. Lorongnya tidak terlalu panjang, namun karena tidak ada cahaya yang meneranginya, lorong itu terlihat menakutkan.

"Kaak, seriusan niih, turun yuuk.." Pinta Taufan sekali lagi pada kedua kakaknya. Taufan malihat ke sekelilingnya. Saat ia ingin memanggil kakaknya, ia baru sadar bahwa kedua kakaknya itu sudah memasuki lorong yang gelap itu. Dengan terburu-buru Taufan segera mengejar kedua kakakya.

"Kak Hali! Kak Gempa! Tungguin doong!" Teriak Taufan memecah keheningan yang ada di museum itu.

Kedua kakak itu segera berhenti dan menunggu adik bungsu mereka itu sampai di tempat mereka berada.

"Kamu sih, ngelamun melulu, makannya jangan meleng." Komen Gempa seraya menyindir Taufan.

"Kakaknya aja yang ga bilang!" Balas Taufan tidak mau kalah.

"Udah, udah, yuk cepetan turun, nanti ditinggal sama bis, kalian mau disini terus sampai besok?" Tanya Halilintar melerai adu mulut kedua adiknya.

Mereka berdua menatap satu sama lain dan mengangguk. Akhirnya mereka keluar dari museum yang cukup menyeramkan itu. Mereka pun naik ke bis 16, bis yang mereka naiki selama _study tour _sekarang ini.

"Yaah, setidaknya permintaan Kak Gempa dipenuhi." Gumam Taufan pada Gempa yang sedang meminum teh yang ia beli.

"Jadi, tinggal yang di Dufan kan?" Tanya Gempa pada Taufan.

"Yap!" Jawab Taufan semangat.

Akhirnya, bis-bis yang mengangkut siswa-siswi kelas 5 SD sampai SMA Sekolah Persatuan berangkat ke Dufan secara bergiliran.

_**Mission 2 : ½ complete :')**_

Di dalam bis, Gempa dan Taufan sedang bercakap-cakap tentang misi mereka selanjutnya. Sedangka Halilintar mengambil kertas soal matematika dan mengerjakannya sambil mendengarkan lagu, namun, earphonenya hanya dipakai sebelah, supaya dia bisa mendengar jika ada yang memanggilnya.

"Kak Halilintar masih belajar?" Seseorang memanggilnya. Halilintar menoleh ke arah sumber suara yaitu di belakangnya. Ternyata Gopal, teman sekelas Taufan yang memanggilnya.

"Terus, kenapa? Emang ga boleh?" Tanya Halilintar kembali dengan tatapan dingin yang menyeramkan.

"Udah, Gopal. Kak Halilintar kan mau ikut OSN, jadinya belajar terus." Ucap seorang anak perempuan berkerudung pink yang duduk di seberang mereka. Yaya namanya, teman sekelas Gempa.

"Iya, biarin aja Kak Halilintar belajar. Jangan diganggu" Sambung anak yang duduk di sebelah Yaya dengan rambutnya yang dikuncir dua. Ying, dia juga teman sekelas Gempa.

"Bahkan, saking seriusnya, manggil aja dimarahin. Dasar terlalu serius.." Tambah anak laki-laki yang duduk di depan Gempa, Taufan, dan Halilintar. Rambutnya berwarna ungu sedikit berantakan. Fang, teman sekelas Halilintar.

"Lho, semuanya ada di bis yang sama ya?" Tanya Taufan baru sadar dan juga baru ngeh.

"Kamu baru nyadar? Mereka naik ke bis ini setelah kita naik saat mau berangkat ke museum kan?" Tanya Gempa sedikit bingung.

"Bagaimana dia ingat? Baru duduk di kursi saja, dia langsung tertidur dengan nyenyaknya hingga kita sampai di museum tadi." Halilintar menjawab pertanyaan Gempa sambil mengerjakan soal-soalnya dan masih mendengarkan lagu tanpa menatap Gempa sama sekali.

"Iya, ya. Aku naik ke bis, Taufan sudah tidur.." Kata Gopal baru ingat, "Kak Yaya, Kak Gempa emang di kelas kayak apa?" Tanyanya.

"Kenapa kamu nanya? Gak ada hubungannya kan?" Tanya Gempa mengernyitkan dahinya pada Gopal.

"Hehe, habisnya aku penasaran. Kebiasaan Kak Gempa, Kak Halilintar, sama Taufan, sama atau beda di kelasnya." Jawab Gopal terenyum lebar.

"Ga penting." Timbal Halilintar yang sedari tadi masih mengerjakan soalnya. Sepertinya, dia juga mendengar pembicaraan teman-temannya.

Gopal hanya cemberut kecewa dan merasa menyesal telah menanyakan hal itu langsung di depan orang yang sedang ia maksud. Balasannya, dia mendapatkan dua kata dari Halilintar yang langsung menusuk hatinya. (lebay)

**0oOOo0**

Bis masih bergerak maju menuju tempat tujuan mereka selanjutnya, yaitu Dufan. Bagi tiga kakak beradik itu, ini adalah pengalaman pertama mereka ke Dufan. Jadi, Taufan dan Gempa sangat semangat dan senang ketika mlelihat bis yang mereka naiki telah berbelok sampai di tempat tujuan. Sementara Halilintar? Dia sudah selesai mengerjakan soalnya dan melihat ke arah jendela datar, sama sekali tak ada ekspresi.

Ketika mereka semua turun dari bis, Gempa dan Taufan tahu, bahwa misi mereka yang ke tiga telah dimulai.

_**Mission 3 : Membuat Kak Hali bermain sepuasnya di Dufan sampai dia menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dan juga kecapean(?)**_

Mereka bertujuh berjala bersama memasuki Dufan. Okey, bertujuh itu Taufan, Gempa, Halilintar, Gopal, Ying, Yaya, dan Fang. Setelah masuk ke area bermain, Taufan segera melihat ke arah permainan Kora-kora, yaitu kapal besar yang mengayun kedepan-belakang(?).

"Kaak, naik itu yuuk!" Ajak Taufan pada kedua kakaknya sambil menunjuk ke arah wahana yang ia maksud.

"Nggak aah, sereem.." Jawab Gopal secara tiba-tiba.

"Gak ada yang ngomong ke kamu kok Pal." Bantah Taufan pada sahabatnya itu.

Akhirnya, semua setuju menaiki wahana itu kecuali Gopal. Sepertinya, dia terlalu takut untuk mencobanya.

Mereka berenam mengantri di depan wahana itu, dan antriannya cukup panjang. Sampai akhirnya mereka berada di barisan paling depan dan segera duduk di ujung kapal (paling ujung) supaya terasa sensasinya. Taufan duduk di paling pinggir, sebelahnya Gempa, lalu Halilintar, Yaya, Ying, dan di pojok yang lainnya ada Fang.

Jujur, sebenarnya mereka sedikit atau mungkin sangat tajut menaiki wahana ini. Tapi, rasa penasaran akan sensasi yang orang-orang rasakan saat menaiki wahana ini sangat besar. Dan akhirnya mereka semua (kecuali Gopal tentunya) setuju mencoba menaiki wahana ini.

Gempa yang sedikit ketakutan saat kapal mulai bergerak, melihat ke arah Taufan. Dilihatnya Taufan sedang menutup matanya dan memegang pegangan yang ada di depannya dengan erat. '_Mana atuuh? Kan kamu yang ngajak naik wahana ini. Masa kamu yang takut?' _Pikir Gempa sambil melihat Taufan dengan tatapan sinis.

Saat Gempa melihat ke arah kakaknya, mulut Halilintar berkomat-kamit, sepertinya dia sedang membaca do'a. '_Nih anak satu malah sholawatan, bagus sih. Tapi setidaknya laah, ini kan cuman permainan doang.'_ Pikir Gempa kembali sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Saat lagu bertambah kencang, kapalnya juga mengayun dengan tinggi, makin tinggi, dan sampai di puncak! Keenam anak sekolah itu berteriak sekuat-kuatnya saat mereka sudah samoai di titik tertinggi dan turun secara tiba-tiba. Untung topi mereka sudah ditaruh ditas sebelum mereka menaiki wahana ini, jadi topi itu tidak terbag kebawa angin.

Sesaat kemudian, teriakan yang dikeluarkan oleh para penumpang sudah lebih keras daripada lagu itu sendiri.

"ANJIIIR! GUA BUNUH LU!"

"WAAA! GUA GA DUDUK NIIH!"

"YA ALLAH! UDAH ATUH WOY!"

"KYAAA!"

"HEI! KAMU MAU AKU TULIS DI BUKU PELANGGARAN HAH?!"

"WOOOYY MAS! LU GILA YA?!"

(Silahkan tebak yang mana teriakan Taufan, Gempa, Halilintar, Yaya, Ying, dan Fang. Di review yaaa :p )

Akhirnya, lagu yang dari tadi terdengar sangat kencang dan keras telah memelan seiring dengan memelannya ayunan dari kapal yang sedang mereka naiki. Setelah berhenti, host menyuruh mereka untuk angkat tangan supaya pegangan tangannya bisa terlepas.

Setelah mereka turun dari wahana itu, Fang segera memisahkan diri mencari wahana yang menurutnya lebih menantang. Sedangkan, yang lainnya juga memisahkan diri sehingga yang tersisa tinggal ketiga kakak beradik itu.

"Jadi, sekarang mau naik apa?" Tanya Halilintar dengan wajahnya yang terlihat pusing, namun juga senang dan bersemangat. Ini dia hal-hal yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Gempa dan Taufan, yaitu wajah Halilintar yang bahagia dan menjadi dirinya sendiri, seperti dulu.

"Entah, jalan-jalan dulu aja yuk Kak." Jawab sekaligus ajak Taufan pada kedua kakaknya.

Keduanya mengangguk setuju dan berjalan mengelilingi Dufan. Halilintar jalan didepan, diikuti Gempa dan Taufan dibelakangnya, yaaa, kayak induk bebek yang diikuti kedua anaknya gituu (hehe).

Setelah sekia lama mereka berjalan, Halilintar tiba-tiba berhenti, sontak Gempa yang tidak memerhatikan kakaknya yang berhenti tertabrak Halilintar, begitu juga dengan Taufan yang menabrak Gempa secara tiba-tiba.

Gempa menggosok-gosokkan kepala yang tertabrak Halilintar dengan tangannya, "Kak, kok berhenti sih? Tiba-tiba lagi." Ucap Gempa kesal.

"Iya nih, kan jadi tabrakan beruntun." Sambung Taufan dengan nada tinggi.

"Naik itu yuuk!" Ajak Halilintar secara tiba-tiba dengan tatapannya yang penuh harap pada kedua adiknya. Dia menunjuk salah satu wahana yang dari sana terdengar teriakan-teriakan penumpang yang keras. HISTERIA.

Taufan dan Gempa melihat wahana tersebut dengan seksama. Yaa, Histeria memang sedikit menakutkan untuk dinaiki. Jadi, Taufan dan Gempa sdikit merinding saat mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari wahana itu.

"Udah, ga usah mikir dulu! Ayo cepetan!" Halilintar menarik tangan Taufan dengan tiba-tiba. Taufan yang sebenarnya tidak ingin menaiki wahana tersebut berteriak meminta tolong pada Gempa.

"Kak Gempa! Tolongin! Aku ga mau naik Histeria!" teriak Taufan berharap Gempa memberinya pertolongan.

Gempa hanya menatap kedua saudaranya yang berlari (Yah.., ga bisa dibilang berlari siih. Mmm.. gini aja deeh...)

Gempa hanya menatap Halilintar yang berlari sambil menarik Taufan yang masih berteriak meminta pertolongan (Gini lebih ke kenyataannya kan?) dengan nafas lega. '_Kak Hali udah ga terlalu mikirin OSNnya, setidaknya untuk hari ini, akhirnya dia bisa jadi dirinya yang dulu lagi' _Pikir Gempa sambil tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa melihat kelakuan kedua saudaranya itu. Gempa pun berlari menyusul kedua saudaranya.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu antrian, akhirnya mereka berada di barisan paling depan. Mereka pun menaruh tas mereka di rak yang sudah disediakan dan duduk di ke tiga bangku yang menghadap keantrian yang panjang.

"Kaak, takut niih..." Ucap Taufan pada kedua kakaknya.

"Penakut. Sudah lah, nikmatin aja.. namanya juga permainan.." Balas Halilintar sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Iya, namanya juga permainan.. pasti ada sensasinya laah.." Tambah Gempa yang juga memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"..." Taufan hanya terdiam tidak mendapat kata-kata untuk menyangkal perkataan kedua kakaknya. Jadi, Taufan hanya pasrah dan memasang sabuk pengamannya juga.

Seketika tempat duduk yang mereka naiki naik keatas sedikit lalu turun dengan perlahan. Turun, semakin turun, semakin turun, tiba-tiba...

WUUUSSYY!

Tempat duduk yang mereka duduki seketika naik ke atas. Taufan memegang penahan badannya dengan erat dan berteriak takut. Gempa juga memegang penahan badannya dan berteriak, namun teriakannya adalah teriakan senang. Sedangkan Halilintar, satu tangannya memegang penahan badannya dan tangan yang lain terangkat, dia juga berteriak senang dan semangat.

Ketika mereka sudah mencapai puncak ketinggian, mereka bertiga membuka mata, dan yang mereka lihat sekarang adalah hamparan laut yang luas dan membentang.

"Terbaiik!" Seru mereka bertiga berbarengan ketika melihat hamparan laut yang ada di depan mereka.

Setelah permainan selesai, mereka bertiga pergi mencoba wahana-wahana lainnya. Seperti, Ontang-anting, Ice Age, Arung Jeram, Rumah Miring, dan juga Rumah Jahil. Tapi, mereka juga tidak ketinggalan sholatnya.

Setelah selesai bermain di Dufan, semua murid Sekolah Persatuan disuruh masuk kembali ke dalam bis untuk perjalan pulang. Sebelum itu, ketiga kakak adik itu mengambil topi yang juga menjadi ciri khae mereka dan memakainya.

**0oOOo0**

Di dalam bis, Gempa sedang asyik menggambar di buku tulis yang ia bawa, sedangkan Halilintar sedang mendengarkan lagu, dan Taufan sedang terbengong-bengong.

Gopal yang sedang memerhatikan Gempa menggambar segera berseru ketika gambar yang dibuat Gempa sudah jadi.

"Hee? Itu kan Kak Halilintar? Ada Taufannya juga!"

"EH? Mana coba liat?" Taufan yang tersadar dari lamunannya segera mengambil buku tulis yang ada di tangan Gempa.

"Ih, iya, bener! Kak Halinya lagi nge-blush malu-malu gitu deeh!" Seru Taufan.

Halilintar yang mendengarnya segera melepaskan earphonenya dan merebut buku itu dari Taufan.

"Taufan! Siniin bukunya!"

"Wee.. ga boleh."

"Siniin Taufan!"

"Ambil aja kalo bisa!"

"TAUFAAN!"

"UDAH WOY! KALIAN BISA DIEM GA SIH? BERISIK TAHU GA?!" Bentak Fang kesal pada Taufan dan Halilintar.

"Hehe, maaf ya Kak Fang." Sahut Taufan.

"Cih, dasar, ngeganggu aja." Gumam Halilintar kesal. Dia segera memakai earphonnya kembali. Sedangkan Taufan mengambil buku tulis dan pulpennya.

"Kak Yaya, Kakak itu ketua Osis kan?" Tanya Taufan pada Yaya.

"Iya, kenapa emang?" Tanya Yaya balik.

"Gini lho Kaak, jadi aku ada tugas disuruh wawancara tentang pekerjaan. Ketua Osisi juga pekerjaan kan? Daripada nanya ke guru atau orang yang tidak dikenal, mending tanya ke Kak Yaya aja.. hehe." Jelas Taufan pada Yaya.

"Ooh, oke deh, mau nanya apa?"

"Ini Kaak..." Taufan mulai mewawancarai Yaya. Gempa hanya tersenyum senang melihat adiknya itu.

Pluk..

Sesuatu terjatuh di pundak kiri Gempa dan itu membuatnya kaget. Saat dia menengok ke kiri, ternyata itu Halilintar yang tertidur, earphonenya juga masih terpakai, dia tertidur sambil menyender ke pundak kiri Gempa dengan nyenyak. '_Sepertinya dia kcapean..'_ Pikir Gempa.

Taufan yang akhirnya selesai mewawancarai Yaya, segera kembali ke tempat duduknya dan terkaget saat melihat Halilintar sudah tertidur.

"Sssstt.." Gempa meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke depan mulutnya sebagai tanda jangan berisik.

Taufan mengangguk mengerti.

"Kak, berarti misi yang ini sukses doong.." Bisik Taufan pada Gempa.

"Yap." Balas Gempa.

Gempa kembali menoleh pada Kakaknya yang masih tertidur dengan pulas di pundak kirinya. Saat dia hendak menengok Taufan, dia merasa sesuatu terjatuh di pundak kanannya. Dan benar saja, Taufan yang sudah tertidur pulas sambil memegang buku tulisnya juga menyender ke pundak kanan Gempa. Gempa hanya bisa mendesah melihat kedua saudaranya kini sedang menyender padanya.

"Mimpi indah ya.." Gumam Gempa pada Halilintar dan Taufan. Gempa melepaskan topinya dan memegangnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Tidak lama, Gempa juga mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur dengan posisi sedikit menunduk, sedangkan Halilintar menyender ke pundak kirinya dan Taufan menyender ke pundak kanannya. Mereka bertiga terlihat seperti tiga kakak beradik yang sangat akur pada satu sama lain.

_**Mission 3 : Big success \\(^ ^)/**_

* * *

**Done!**

**Tentang OSNnya lupakan saja, authornya sudah cape bikinnya -_-**

**Soal gambar yang dibuat Gempa di chap sebelumnya, itu sih tergantung imajinasi kamu aja, ga mikirin sedetail itu :p**

**Oh ya, percakapa yang ini:**

"ANJIIIR! GUA BUNUH LU!"

"WAAA! GUA GA DUDUK NIIH!"

"YA ALLAH! UDAH ATUH WOY!"

"KYAAA!"

"HEI! KAMU MAU AKU TULIS DI BUKU PELANGGARAN HAH?!"

"WOOOYY MAS! LU GILA YA?!"

**Kalau mau nebak yang mana teriakan Taufan, Gempa, Halilintar, Yaya, Ying, dan Fang. Di review aja yaaa :p **

**Doain chap selanjutnya lancar ya!**

**Thanks juga yang udah review kemaren! **

**Untuk yang sekarang.. REVIEW PLEASE! **


	5. 1 April

**Hooyy! back agaiin! **

**ada yang nunggu ga? / ga**

**sekalian deeh.. jawaban buat yang kemaren itu urutanya : Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Ying, Yaya, dan Fang. selamat bagi anda yang telah benar menebaknya!**

**Disini Taufan, Gempa, dan Halilintar sebagai kakak adik. teman-temannya numpang lewat doang.**

**Disclaimer : BBB dkk punya animonsta, aku minjem lagi**

**Warning : typo(s), family, no pairing, no elements, kalimat yang memusingkan, DLL.**

**Happy reading guys**

**enjoy it! (^^)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : 1 April**

Suara alarm yang keras membangunkan Gempa dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Gempa segera duduk sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Dia melihat ke arah kalender yang ada di di atas lemari di sebelah kasurnya. Dia hanya mendesah pasrah melihat tanggal hari ini.

"Dan akhirnya hari ini datang.. 1 April ya?" Gumam Gempa pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanggal 1 April adalah hari yang paling mengesalkan bagi Gempa. Dan Gempa sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa tanggal 1 April ini ia masukkan sebagai salah satu hari yang tidak ia sukai. Bukan, bukan karena hari ini adalah April Mop. Mungkin dia tahu, karena hal ini telah terjadi dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya, hanya saja, dia tidak ingat ada apa dengan tanggal 1 April ini.

Yang dia ingat, tanggal 1 April ini adalah hari dimana dia akan didiamkan oleh teman-temannya, bahkan kedua saudaranya juga mendiamkannya. Dan ia tidak tahu mengapa mereka mendiamkannya.

Gempa segera keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil wudhu. Setelah semuanya selesai, dia turun ke lantai satu dimana keduan saudaranya sudah menunggunya.

"Lama amaat!" Bentak Taufan pada Gempa.

"Dasar lelet." Tambah Halilintar.

Gempa hanya menunduk, "Maaf." Ucapnya singkat.

Taufan dan Halilintar sudah berjalan keluar pintu meninggalkan Gempa yang masih terdiam di tangga terakhir. '_Tuh kan, mulai nih perilaku mereka ke aku jadi dingin..'_ Desah Gempa. Ia pun segera menyusul kedua saudaranya ke masjid.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

.

.

.

Setelah semuanya siap, Halilintar dan Taufan berangkat duluan menuju sekolah. "Gempa, kita duluan." Pamit Halilintar dengan dinginnya.

Gempa hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan sarapan yang belum ia habiskan. Setelah selesai, dia segera berangkat ke sekolah, sendiri.

**0oOOo0**

Sesampainya di sekolah, Gempa segera masuk ke kelasnya. Dan, seperti dugaannya, teman-temannya pada cuek padanya. '_kenapa pada nyuekin aku sih? Emang ada apaan?'_ Tanya Gempa pada dirinya sendiri. Bahkan, dua sahabatnya, Ying dan Yaya, sama sekali tidak menyapanya.

Gempa segera duduk di kursinya dan menghadap ke jendela. Memikirkan tentang apa yang terjadi pada teman dan saudaranya itu, hingga bel masuk berbunyi.

Pelajaran pertama adalah matematika, gurunya adalah seorang yang benar-benar gila matematika sehingga sering mengadakan ujian dadakan.

Akhirnya guru matematika itu memasuki kelas.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekarang bapak mau membagikan hasil ujian kalia kemarin." Ucap guru itu.

'_Sekarang? Males' _pikir Gempa.

Guru itu pun membagikan kertas-kertas ujian yang sudah dinilai pada muridnya.

Ketika Gempa melihat hasil ujiannya, "HEEE?"

Semua anak terkejut dan melirik ke arah Gempa. Namun, mereka tidak memedulikannya dan langsung serius menghadap papan tulis untuk belajar. Sementara Gempa masih _shock_ tidak percaya dengan nilai yang ia dapatkan.

"Em, em, em... empat puluh?" Tangan Gempa bergetar melihat hasil ujiannya, "Oh, my, pasti bakal dimarahin Kak Hali habis-habisan niih..." Gumam Gempa pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa lama, bel istirahat pun berbunyi dan semua anak di kelas Gempa segera berhamburan keluar kelas. Sementara itu, Gempa masih duduk terbengong-bengong di kursinya.

"Kalau Kak Hali tahu tentang nilai ini, dia bakal marah ga ya?" Tanya Gempa pada dirinya sendiri, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa setiap tanggal 1 April pasti teman-teman, Kak Hali, sama Taufan pada nyuekin aku ya?"

Gempa mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat kejadian yang terjadi pada 1 April di tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Namun, semua usahanya sia-sia. Ia tidak bisa mengingat hal yang terjadi pada tangaal yang sama tahun lalu. Gempa hanya mendesah pasrah.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Gempa berjalan ke rumah sendirian. Kedua saudaranya sudah mendahuluinya pulang ke rumah. Gempa merasa sepi tanpa ditemani oleh mereka.

"Males nih, Kak Hali sama Taufan kenapa pulang duluan ya? Ada acara?" Gumam Gempa pelan meratapi nasibnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, yang ada di pikiran Gempa hanyalah kejadian yang terjadi setiap tanggal 1 April ini. Jujur, dia sudah lelah selalu dikucilkan pada hari ini. Tapi, kenapa dia akhirnya selalu bisa membuang rasa kesalnya itu? Apakah ada hal yang spesial pada hari ini? Kalau iya, apa? Gempa selalu memikirkan hal-hal itu hingga ia sampai di rumah.

**0oOOo0**

Sesampainya, Gempa terkejut karena pintu rumahnya masih terkunci. Untunglah setiap saudaranya memegang satu kunci cadangan. Jadi, tidak perlu menunggu saudara yang lain untuk membukakan pintu rumah.

"Assalamu'alaikum.." Dibukanya pintu itu, dan yang ia dapati adalah rumah yang masih kosong dan sepi dengan lampu yang masih mati.

"Kak Hali sama Taufan belum pulang ya?" Gumam Gempa.

Ia segera menyalakan lampu-lampu dan masuk ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju. Diambilnya kalender yang ada di atas lemari di sebelah kasurnya.

"Emang hari ini ada apaan sih?" Gempa bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Selesai ganti baju, Gempa segera turun ke lantai satu dan membuat teh hangat untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu, dia duduk di atas sofa di ruang tamu, menunggu kedua saudaranya pulang.

Setiap sekian menit dia melihat ke arah jam dinding, "Baru jam 12 siang.." Gumamnya pelan.

Hari ini, murid-murid memang disuruh pulang cepat karena guru-guru ada rapat, sehingga mereka pulang sekolah jam 11 tadi. Tidak boleh ada kegiatan sepulang sekolah, bahkan ekstrakulikuler sekalipun.

Memang, Gempa baru menunggu kedua saudaranya itu selama satu jam. Tapi, biasanya, jika mereka pulang telat, mereka akan sampai di rumah hanya selang setengah jam dari Gempa. Dan ini sudah satu jam, sementara Halilintar dan Taufan belum pulang juga.

"Mereka kemana sih? Kenapa belum pulang juga?" Gempa mulai merasa kesal sekaligus khawatir pada kedua saudaranya, "Apa mereka ada kegiatan? Atau saat pulang sekolah, saat menyebrang, mereka—" Gempa tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Sudah, sudah, jangan _negative thinking _doong!" Seru Gempa pada dirinya sendiri sembari memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan tangannya.

Krieet—

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, Gempa segera menengok ke arah pintu tersebut berharap bahwa kedua saudaranya lah yang datang. Dan, benar, Halilintar dan Taufan baru pulang. Mereka berdua masih mengenakan baju seragam.

Gempa segera menghampiri mereka, "Dari mana saja? Kok baru pulang?" Gempa segera bertanya pada kedua saudaranya.

Namun, seperti yang ia duga, mereka berdua tidak menghiraukannya dan hanya berjalan melewati Gempa dengan muka yang datar. Mereka segera naik ke lantai dua dan pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Tuh, mereka nyuekin aku lagi." Gumam Gempa kecewa karena kelakuan kedua saudaranya itu.

Ssepulag dari masjid, Gempa segera menghampiri Halilintar dan Taufan yang sudah duduk di kursi di ruang keluarga sambil menonton TV.

"Kak, kok Kakak nyuekin aku?" Tanya Gempa pada kakaknya.

"Terus, emang kenapa? Ga boleh?" Tanya Halilintar balik dengan tatapannya yang dingin, datar, dan sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah Gempa, melirik pun tidak.

"Kalau Taufan?" Sekarang Gempa bertanya pada Taufan, adik kecilnya.

"Bodo, terserah aku dong Kak!" Bentak Taufan pada Gempa dengan mukanya yang sedikit kesal, namun, Taufan masih mau menengok bertemu mata dengan Gempa. Menurut Gempa, Taufan masih lebih mending dari pada Halilintar yang sama sekali tidak menoleh bahkan melirik lawan bicaranya.

Gempa merasa bersalah telah menanyakan hal itu pada mereka. Mungkin, mereka berdua mempunyai alasan tersendiri kenapa mereka cuek padanya. Jadi, Gempa hanya menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, mencoba untuk memaklumi semua kejadian ini.

"Kak, aku tidur dulu ya, nanti kalau udah Ashar tolong bangunin." Kata Gempa pada kakaknya.

"Ya." Balas Halilintar singkat.

Gempa segera naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia menaruh jaket yang dikenakannya di samping tempat tidurnya dan menaruh topinya di atas lemari. Ia segera naik ke atas kasur dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut berwarna kuning bergradasi jingga. Dalam hitungan menit, Gempa sudah memasuki dunia mimpinya.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore, Gempa yang masih tertidur itu terbangun karena mendengar suara familiar yang memanggilnya.

"Gempa! Gempa! Bangun! Cepat keluar!" Ternyata Halilintar yang membangunkannya.

"Eh, Kak Hali, ada apa kak? Udah Ashar?" Tanya Gempa yang masih setengah sadar pada kakaknya.

"Ga ada waktu, cepat pakai jaket dan topimu!" Seru Halilintar yang terlihat panik dan berkeringat.

Menyadari hal itu, Gempa segera bertanya, "Kakak kok kelihatan panik? Ada apa Kak?" Tanya Gempa sambil memakai jaket dan topinya.

Tiba-tiba, tangannya segera ditarik oleh Halilintar.

"Eh, ada apa Kak? Kenapa Kakak lari?" Tanya Gempa yang masih setengah sadar. Halilintar tidak menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, dan dengan menarik tangan adiknya, ia segera berlari sekuat tenaga keluar rumah.

Setelah mereka sampai di luar rumah, Gempa melihat ada banyak orang dan tetangga yang melihat rumah mereka dengan panik. Gempa segera mengucek matanya dan berbalik badan melihat keadaan rumahnya.

Matanya membulat, tubuhnya juga bergetar, ia tak percaya dengan hal yang ada di depan matanya.

"Ru, rumahnya... kebakar?" Tanya Gempa dengan suaranya yang terdengar menahan rasa paniknya. "Kak, kenapa bisa begini?" Tanya Gempa pada Halilintar yang sedari tadi memegang tangan Gempa.

"Ceritanya panjang." Jawab Halilintar. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya Halilintar menjawab pertanyaan Gempa dengan kata itu ketika suasananya sedang buruk.

Gempa yang otaknya baru _connect_ mengingat benda-benda yang ada di dalam rumah itu segera meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan pegangan Halilintar.

"Di dalam ada baju seragam! Buku pelajaran juga! Nanti mau sekolah gimana?!" Seru Gempa sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya supaya pegangan Halilintar melemah. Namun, hal itu malah membuat Halilintar mencengkram tangan Gempa dengan lebih erat.

"LEPASIN KAAK! LEPASIIN! BARANG-BARANG DI DALAM RUMAH GIMANA?!" Teriak Gempa sambil menahan tangisnya mengingat kenangan-kenangan yang ada di dalam rumah itu.

Tanpa peringatan, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, Halilintar memeluk Gempa erat, ia mencoba menenangkan adiknya itu.

"Barang-barang di dalam rumah tidak ada nilainya dibandingkan dengan keselamatan dua adikku ini." Ucap Halilintar pelan, "Jangan nekat Gempa, nyawamu lebih berharga dari pada benda-benda yang ada di dalam rumah itu." Sambungnya,. Suaranya seperti ia sedang menahan tangisnya. Tangan Halilintar yang memeluk Gempa dari belakang, bergetar seakan dia takut, takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada kedua adiknya. Halilintar yang bersikap dingin itu, dia masih menyayangi kedua adiknya dengan sepenuh hati, ia tidak ingin hal yang buruk menimpa kedua adiknya itu. "Aku akan menjagamu Gempa. Kamu adalah adikkku, jadi, aku bertanggung jawab atas semua yang terjadi. Aku tidak mau kamu terluka, seperti saat Taufan tertabrak waktu itu. Jadi, tolong dukung aku."

Kata-katanya membuat tangisan Gempa tidak bisa dibendung lagi, Gempa menangis sekeras-kerasnya di dalam pelukan Halilintar. Sedangkan Halilintar mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gempa. Halilintar mengelus-elus kepala adiknya itu perlahan, mencoba membuat Gempa tenang.

Setelah Gempa sedikit tenang, ia memperhatikan sekitarnya. Banyak orang yang membawa ember berisi air berusaha memadamkan api yang lumayan besar itu dari rumahnya.

Gempa mematung saat ia baru mengingat akan sesuatu yang penting, sangat penting.

"K, Kak, di, dimana Taufan?" Tanya Gempa pada Halilintar dengan nada suara yang terbata-bata dan muka yang panik.

"ADIK! JANGAN MASUK KE DALAM!"

Teriakan orang-orang membuat Gempa dan Halilintar kaget. Mereka melihat ke arah pintu rumah mereka. Dilihatnya sesosok bayangan seorang anak yang berlari memasuki rumah yang terbakar tersebut.

"TAUFA –" belum sempat Gempa berlari memasuki rumah itu, ia mendengar suara derap kaki di sebelahnya. Gempa menoleh ke belakang dan Halilintar tidak ada dibelakangnya. Gempa segera menoleh ke arah pintu rumah tersebut.

"KAK HALI!" Teriak Gempa memanggil kakaknya yang sedang berlari memasuki rumah tersebut. Bayangan Halilintar semakin lama semakin kabur ketika ia memasuki rumah yang terbakar itu. Hingga akhirnya bayangan Halilintar hilang di antara abu yang hitam pekat dan juga api yang membakar rumahnya.

"KAK HALI MAU KEMANA?!" Gempa segera berlari menyusul kakaknya, namun, tubuhnya dicegat oleh orang-orang yang ada di sana.

"LEPASIN! KAK HALI ADA DI DALAM! TAUFAN JUGA! AKU GA MAU MEREKA BERDUA KENAPA-NAPA! LEPASIIN!" Gempa meronta sambil berteriak. Tangisnya yang tadi sudah sedikit tenang, sekarang keluar lagi. "LEPASIN! LEPASIIN! KAK HALI! TAUFAAAN!" Teriak Gempa sambil menangis meneriaki nama kedua saudaranya itu.

**0oOOo0**

Sementara itu di dalam rumah yang terbakar, Halilintar berlari-lari mencoba menemukan Taufan, adik bungsunya.

"Taufaan! Kamu dimana?!" Teriak Halilintar saat ia sudah memasuki rumahnya yang terbakar itu.

'_Ya Allah, tuh anak kenapa sih? Sampai nekat masuk ke dalam rumah yang terbakar. Lu mau mati bukan Fan?'_ Pikir Halilintar panik.

BRUK!

"UWA!"

Terdengar suara benda yang terjatuh dan diikuti dengan teriakan kesakitan. Halilintar yang mendengarnya, segera mengikuti sumber suara.

"Lantai dua!" Seru Halilintar memberitahu dirinya sendiri. Ia segera berlari menaiki anak tangga yang sudah dilalap api sebagiannya. Namun, Halilintar tidak peduli, ia masih terus menaiki anak tangga itu walaupun kakinya sudah sakit karena panasnya api yang ia lewati.

Sesampainya ia di lantai dua, Halilintar segera berlari memasuki kamar-kamar mencari adiknya itu.

Kamar Gempa, kosong. Kamar Halilintar, kosong juga. Berarti tinggal satu lagi kamar yang tersisa, yaitu kamar Taufan sendiri.

BRAK!

Halilintar mendobrak pintu kamar Taufan yang tertutup. Dicarinya Taufan di dalam kamar itu. Dilihatnya Taufan sedang duduk di pojok ruangan dengan kakinya yang menekuk dan dia merangkul sebuah benda diantara badan dan kakinya itu, salah satu tangannya memegang bagian kepala yang sepertinya kejatuhan benda tadi.

Halilintar segera menghampiri Taufan. "Taufan!"

"Ah, Kak Hali.." Ucap Taufan santai, namun di dalam hatinya ia merasa takut dan kesakitan.

"Taufan! Kamu mikir ga sih? Masa masuk ke rumah yang lagi kebakar! Nanti kalo kamu—" Belum selesai Halilintar bebicara, ia segera mematung melihat benda yang sedang dirangkul oleh Taufan.

"Taufan, kamu—" Kata Halilintar tak percaya pada adiknya.

"Hehe, maaf ya Kaaak." Taufan hanya tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi dan kelakuan kakaknya itu.

"Sudahlah, kepalamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Halilintar.

Sambil mengelus-elus bagian kepalanya yang sakit, Taufan menjawab, "Ah, nggak apa-apa kok Kak. Cuman sakit aja tadi."

"Bisa jalan?"

"Bisa." Taufan segera berdiri, namun, rasa sakit dari kepalanya membuat dirinya oleng dan hampir terjatuh. Untunglah Halilintar dengan sigap menahan adiknya itu.

"Tuh, kan." Kata Halilintar pada adiknya.

"Mmm, sorry ya Kak."

Halilintar menggelengkan kepalanya dan jongkok di depan Taufan.

"Cepet naik." Suruh Halilintar.

"Eh? Aku digendong?"

"Mau nggak? Kalau nggak, ya udah jalan sendiri saja."

"Eh, iya iya." Taufan segera naik ke atas punggung Halilintar, "Mmm, makasih ya Kak."

"Iya, itu barang yang kamu ambil dipegang yang benar, jangan sampai jatuh."

"Oke Kak." Taufan memegang erat benda yang dia ambil tadi. Halilintar dan Taufan segera berlari keluar rumah.

**0oOOo0**

Sementara itu, di luar rumah, Gempa yang sedari tadi menunggu kedua saudaranya itu muncul dari balakang pintu, sudah mulai merasa khawatir.

"Ya Allah, mereka kok lama? Kenapa ya?" Tanya Gempa pada dirinya sendiri.

"KAK HALI! TAUFAAN!" Berkali-kali Gempa memanggil kedua saudaranya namun tidak ada jawaban.

Disaat Gempa sudah tidak sabar dan ingin masuk ke dalam rumah itu, ia melihat sesosok bayangan yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Setelah bayangan itu mendekat, Gempa melihat dengan jelas bahwa itu adalah Halilintar dan Taufan.

Awalnya, Gempa merasa aneh melihat Taufan digendong Halilintar, namun, pikiran itu ia buang dan segera berlari menuju mereka berdua. Halilintar menurunkan Taufan. Namun, sepertinya Taufan masih belum kuat berdiri, jadi dia masih dipapah oleh Halilintar.

Gempa kaget saat melihat keadaan Halilintar yang terluka dan keringat yang terus mengalir dari tubuhnya. Ini pertama kalinya Gempa melihat Halilintar dalam keadaan seperti ini. Taufan juga keadaannya seperti hampir pingsan, kepalanya terluka, dan cara jalannya yang sempoyongan menandakan bahwa dia sangat kesakitan.

"Kak Hali sama Taufan ga kenapa-napa?" Tanya Gempa ketika ia sdah berada di depan adk dan kakaknya.

"Ah, Kak Gempa, nggak kenapa-napa kok Kak." Jawab Taufan dengan senyumnya.

"Tadi kamu ngapain masuk ke rumah?" Tanya Gempa kembali.

"Oh, tadi aku ngambil ini." Taufan mengambil benda yang ia ambil dari dalam rumah dan mengulurkannya pada Gempa.

Gempa hanya terkejut melihat barang yang Taufan ambil, "Kado?" Tanyanya.

"Lho, Kakak ga inget ya? Kan hari ini Kakak ulang tahun.." Balas Taufan bingung dengan suaranya yang semakin lemah.

"Eh?" Sekarang Gempa ingat. Alasan kenapa setiap tanggal 1 April, ia pasti didiamkan oleh saudara dan , teman-temannya hanya berpura-pura, mereka tahu bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Bahkan, Gempa sendiri tidak ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

"Kak Gempa." Panggilan Taufan membubarkan lamunan Gempa, dengan spontan ia menoleh ke arah Taufan.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini Kak, dari aku sama Kak Hali." Taufan memberikan kado itu pada Gempa.

"HBD ya Kaak.." Senyuman tipis muncul di muka Taufan sebelum ia akhirnya menutup matanya dan jatuh pigsan. Dan sekali lagi, Halilintar yang ada di sebelahnya dengan sigap menahan tubuh Taufan agar tidak terjatuh.

"Taufan!" seru Gempa kaget ketika Taufan hampir terjatuh. Gempa memegang kening Taufan. "Panas." Ujarnya. Namun, kekhawatirannya tidak berhenti sampai situ, saat ia melihat kepala Taufan, ada bagian dari kepalanya yang mengeluarkan darah. Dengan panik, Gempa menyuruh Kakaknya untuk membawa Taufan ke rumah sakit.

"Kak, cepat bawa Taufan ke rumah sakit! Nanti aku nyusul!"

Halilintar mengangguk dan segera pergi membawa Taufan ke rumah sakit sambil menggendongnya. Untunglah ada seorang tetangga yang baik hati mau mengantar mereka.

Gempa melihat kedua saudaranya pergi menjauh sambil memegang erat kado yang diberikan oleh Taufan padanya. '_Ya Allah, tolong selamatkan Taufan..'_

**TBC**

* * *

**Hiyaa! ngegantung lagi! / ya tah?**

**aku sengaja masukin tanggan 1 april habis 1 april juga ultah ku _(:3 (re: ga nanya)**

**Oh ya, chap depan bakal jadi chap terakhir di Fic ini**

**habis, aku juga udah kehabisan ide DX**

**Thanks ya yang udah review kemaren...**

**Last.. **

**Review please! **


	6. 1 April 2

**Oke, ga tahan pengen nih Fic cepet selese. mumpung sebenernya udah jadi, jadinya sekalian aja di publish.. biar nunggunya ga lama-lama :3**

**Kenapa ya, Taufan terus yang aku bikin sengsara? kayaknya mah, karena dia masih anak SD, jadinya enak gitu dibikin sengsara.. hehe #dilemparkejurangsamafansnyataufan**

**BTW, chap sebelumnya gaje ya? gomenne saai~**

**Oke deh, dari pada kebanyakan nulis, langsung aja yaa**

**Disini Taufan, Gempa, dan Halilintar sebagai kakak beradik. teman-temannya nongol diakhir cerita. :3**

**Disclaimer: BBB dkk punya animonsta, aku minjem lagi**

**Warning: Typo(s), GaJe, abal, kalimat yang berbelit, family, no pairing, no elements, DLL**

**Happy reading guys**

**Enjoy it (^^)**

* * *

**Preview chap sebelumnya:**

"Kak Gempa." Panggilan Taufan membubarkan lamunan Gempa, dengan spontan ia menoleh ke arah Taufan.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini Kak, dari aku sama Kak Hali." Taufan memberikan kado itu pada Gempa.

"HBD ya Kaak.." Senyuman tipis muncul di muka Taufan sebelum ia akhirnya menutup matanya dan jatuh pigsan. Dan sekali lagi, Halilintar yang ada di sebelahnya dengan sigap menahan tubuh Taufan agar tidak terjatuh.

"Taufan!" seru Gempa kaget ketika Taufan hampir terjatuh. Gempa memegang kening Taufan. "Panas." Ujarnya. Namun, kekhawatirannya tidak berhenti sampai situ, saat ia melihat kepala Taufan, ada bagian dari kepalanya yang mengeluarkan darah. Dengan panik, Gempa menyuruh Kakaknya untuk membawa Taufan ke rumah sakit.

"Kak, cepat bawa Taufan ke rumah sakit! Nanti aku nyusul!"

Halilintar mengangguk dan segera pergi membawa Taufan ke rumah sakit sambil menggendongnya. Untunglah ada seorang tetangga yang baik hati mau mengantar mereka.

Gempa melihat kedua saudaranya pergi menjauh sambil memegang erat kado yang dibetikan oleh Taufan padanya. '_Ya Allah, tolong selamatkan Taufan..'_

* * *

**Chapter 3.1 : 1 April**

Setelah apinya padam, Gempa segera meminta tolong pada seorang tetangganya untuk mengatarkannya ke rumah sakit tempat Halilintar dan Taufan pergi.

Diperjalanan, Gempa membuka kado yang diberi Taufan padanya. Setelah ia membukanya, Gempa seperti tidak percaya melihat isi kado tersebut.

"Sketch book?"

Sketch book ini memang benda yang paling ia inginkan. Gempa tidak pernah mempuyai sketch book sebelumnya, jadi, ia hanya bisa menggambar di atas kertas HVS atau di buku tulis.

"Bagaimana mereka?"

Gempa mencoba mengingat, apakah ia pernah memberitahukan bahwa ini adalah benda yang paling ia inginkan pada saudaranya?

"Oh, iya, waktu itu ya.." Gempa bergumam pada dirinya sendiri mengingat hal itu.

**Flashback On**

"Kak Gempa.." Panggil seorang anak SD yang menyembunyikan separuh badannya di belakang pintu kamar kakaknya.

"Kenapa Taufan?" Jawab Gempa yang sedang serius menggambar di atas hertas HVSnya.

"Ngg.. aku boleh masuk ga?"

"Masuk aja."

Taufan pun masuk ke dalam kamar Gempa.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Gempa pada adiknya itu.

"Kakak kalau dikasih satu benda, Kakak maunya apa?" Tanya Taufan dengan malu-malu dan kepalanya yang menunduk menghadap lantai.

"Eh? Aku nggak mau apa-apa kok." Jawab Gempa heran.

"Ayolah Kaak.. Satuuu aja." Pinta Taufan dengan tatapannya yang penuh harap.

"Mm.. iya deeh. Aku cuman mau skeetch book aja." Jawab Gempa.

"Hooo sketch book ya.. thanks Kak!" Seru Taufan sambil memeluk Gempa senang dan segera keluar kamar Gempa sambil berlari.

"Taufan kenapa ya?" Tanya Gempa pada dirinya sendiri sambil melanjutkan kebali gambarnya yang belum selesai.

**Flashback Off**

Gempa hanya tersenyum mengingat masa-masa itu. Memang saat itu bahkan tidak terpikirkan olehnya bahwa Taufan sebenarnya menanyakan hadiah yang akan ia kasih padanya.

Ketika Gempa ingin menutup kembali kado itu, ia melihat selembar kertas yang ada di dalam bugkusan tersebut bersamaan dengan sketch book itu. Saat Gempa ingin mengambilnya, ternyata ia sudah sampai di rumah sakit tersebut, jadi, dia tidak sempat membaca tulisan yang ada di secarik kertas itu.

**0oOOo0**

Di dalam, Gempa segera berlari mencari ruangan tempat Halilintar dan Taufan ada. Ia berlari dari satu lorong ke lorong yang lain. Sampai akhirnya, Gempa bertemu dengan Halilintar yang sedang duduk di atas kursi tunggu di depan satu ruangan.

Gempa segera berlari menghampirinya. "Kak, Taufan?" Tanya Gempa begitu sampai di depan Halilintar.

Halilintar hanya menunjuk ruangan yang ada dibelakangnya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Gempa. Mata Halilintar untuk yang kedua kalinya terlihat sembab, sepertinya dia habis menangis kencang, tubuhnya juga bergetar takut, nafasnya tak teratur, tangannya memegang topi Taufan erat, kepalanya tertunduk menghadap lantai.

Gempa duduk disebelah kakaknya dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Halilintar mencoba membuatnya sedikit tenang. Sebenarnya, Gempa juga ingin menangis jika ia tidak melihat kondisi kakaknya yang _drop_ itu. Di sekujur tubuh Halilintar juga ada perban, sepertinya, dia juga habis diobati oleh dokter karena luka-luka yang dibuatnya.

"Aku memang bodoh." Ujar Halilintar tiba-tiba.

"Nggak, Kak Hali nggak bodoh kok." Balas Gempa yang sedari tadi melihat Halilintar.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan Taufan saat dia kecelakaan, aku juga malah menyusahkan kalian berdua saat kita ke Dufan." Sambung Halilintar.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Gempa tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian. Sebagai Kakak, aku merasa gagal." Jelas Halilintar putus asa.

"Nggak kok, kalau aja Kakak nggak ngebangunin aku tadi, aku pasti udah gosong di dalam sana. Kakak nggak gagal kok." Bantah Gempa.

"Tapi kan—"

"Kan Kakak yang bilang kita tidak boleh menyalahkan diri sendiri, masa Kakak lupa sama ucapan Kakak sendiri?!" Bentak Gempa pada Kakaknya.

Halilintar untuk yang kedua kalinya menangis di hadapan Gempa. Tapi, ini adalah yang pertama kalinya Halilintar benar-benar menangis di depan adiknya itu.

"Bodoh." Kata Halilintar sambil memegang kepalanya dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Kak..." Gempa mencoba memegang Halilintar, namun sepertinya ini bukan saat yang baik untuk melakukannya. Jadi, Gempa membiarkan Kakaknya sendiri untuk sekarang.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, Halilintar sudah memeluknya erat, mencoba untuk menahan tangisannya yang tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. Gempa juga membiarkan kakaknya itu memeluknya, mungkin ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuknya.

Ada kalanya ketika Gempa merasa semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Andai saja ia mengingat hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, pasti Gempa tidak akan bilang pada Taufan barang yang paling ia inginkan. Justru karena itu, Taufan malah nekat masuk ke dalam rumah yang terbakar hanya untuk mengambil sebuah kado untuknya.

Setelah beberapa lama, seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dia mempersilahkan Gempa dan Halilintar memasuki ruangan itu, namun tidak berisik. Kedua kakak itu mengangguk mengerti dan segera masuk ke ruangan itu.

Ruangan itu berwarna putih, hanya benda-benda tertentu saja yang berwarna. Melihat ruangan itu, Gempa jadi teringat saat ketika Taufan dirawat dengan teriakannya yang terdengar menyakitkan.

Gempa dan Halilintar segera menghampiri Taufan. Ternyata, Taufan masih bangun. Mukanya yang selalu berseri itu, sekarang menjadi pucat, kepala dan kakinya juga diperban, tangan kirinya juga diinfus.

Ketika Taufan melihat kedua kakaknya datang menemuinya, senyuman itu muncul lagi. Senyuman kesenangan polos yang muncul dari seorang anak kecil yang sedang terlentang lemas. Matanya juga sudah setengah menutup, sepertinya di kecapean.

"Kak Gempa." Panggil Taufan pada kakaknya.

Dengan spontan, Gempa menoleh ke arah Taufan, "Kenapa?"

Taufan berusaha untuk duduk, namun segera dicegat oleh Halilintar.

"Kamu jangan bangun dulu. Nanti makin parah sakitnya."

"Aku cuman mau duduk doang kok Kak."

Halilintar akhirnya menyerah dan membantu adiknya itu untuk duduk.

"Kak Gempa, Kakak ga marah sama aku kan?" Tanya Taufan tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kenapa Kakak harus marah sama kamu?" Yang bersangkutan mulai berbicara.

"Habis, aku ceroboh masuk ke dalam rumah, padahal, rumahnya lagi kebakar."

"Ya udah, yang penting Taufan selamat kan?"

"Tapi kan—"

Sebelum Taufan melanjutkan kata-katanya, untuk pertama kalinya, Taufan segera memeluk Gempa dengan erat.

"Tapi kan ini semua salah aku Kaak. Karena aku, Kak Hali juga jadi luka. Kak Gempa juga jadi panik." Sambung Taufan.

"Nggak apa-apa Taufan, Kak Hali sama aku baik-baik aja kok." Balas Gempa sambil memeluk kembali adiknya.

"Kak.." Suara Taufan mulai melemah.

"Ya?" Air mata Gempa sudah ingin keluar. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan ini.

"Maaf ya kita nyuekin Kakak. Habis, itu juga bagian dari rencana."

"Iya, nggak apa-apa kok, Kakak sudah maafin Taufan."

"Maaf ya, aku sudah membuat Kak Hali sama Kak Gempa jadi kesusahan." Suaranya semakin lemah.

"Iya." Air mata Gempa mulai menetes.

"Kak, aku ga mau pisah sama Kakak.."

"Kakak juga ga mau pisah sama Taufan."

"HBD ya Kaak.." Suara Taufan semakin lemah.

"Daisuki." Kata Taufan sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata, juga dengan senyumnya yang tipis, dan tangannya yang sudah melemah hingga jatuh ke atas kasur.

Gempa yang baru sadar tangan Taufan sudah tidak memeluknya lagi segera melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat ke arah Taufan cemas.

"Taufan, Taufan, bangun doong.. jangan tidur terus." Ucap Gempa mencoba menyingkirkan _negative thinking_ dari kepalanya.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari Taufan.

Seketika, Halilintar segera memanggil dokter dan Gempa masih terlihat tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya.

"Taufan, bangun doong.." Gempa menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh adiknya, berusaha membangunkannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dokter beserta beberapa susternya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Dokter menyuruh Halilintar dan Gempa keluar ruangan, namun, Gempa bersih keras melawan.

"TAUFAAN! BANGUN!" Teriak Gempa dengan histeris dan tangisannya yang keras dan kencang.

Ketika para suster itu memegang tangan Gempa, Gempa segera membantah. "JANGAN APA-APAIN TAUFAN! DIA MASIH HIDUP! TAUFAN!"

Para suster itu sudah kewalahan sampai akhirnya Halilintarlah yang menyeret membawa Gempa keluar ruangan.

Saat Halilintar dan Gempa sudah berada di luar ruangan, salah satu suster segera menutup pintu ruangan itu. Sementara Gempa sedang meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Halilintar.

"KAK! LEPASIN! ITU TAUFANNYA GIMANA? TAUFAN MAU DIAPAIN KAAK?!" Teriak Gempa pada Halilintar yang berada dibelakangnya.

Halilintar tidak bisa, atau mungkin tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan adiknya itu. Halilintar tidak bisa menahan tangisannya lagi, jadi, dia hanya menangis dalam diam. Sementara Gempa masih berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Taufan.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya dokter keluar dari ruangan itu. Halilintar segera bertanya tentang kondisi Taufan sambil masih memegangi Gempa yang masih meronta-ronta, bahkan memukulnya. Sehingga ada beberapa bagian di tubuh Halilintar yang terlihat memar karena Gempa.

Dokter yang sedari tadi masih diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Halilintar akhirnya berbicara, "Maaf dik, kami sudah mencoba menolongnya. Tapi, Tuhan berehendak lain."

Glek-

Halilintar dan Gempa hanya mematung tak percaya dengan hal yang barusan mereka dengar tadi. Dengan cepat, Gempa segera memasuki ruangan tempat Taufan tertidur dan Halilintar segera menyusulnya.

"Taufan.." Gumam Gempa ketika ia melihat badan Taufan yang sudah terbujur kaku dan dingin, bibirnya membiru, juga matanya yang tak akan bisa membuka lagi.

Air mata Gempa mulai menetes ke atas tangan Taufan, dirangkulnya kepala Taufan ke badannya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"TAUFAAN!" Teriak Gempa histeris dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Taufan! Kenapa kamu ninggalin aku? Baru saja tadi kamu bilang kamu tidak mau pisah sama aku kan?! Taufan! Jawab!" Seru Gempa sembari mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh adik kecilnya itu.

Halilintar mulai menangis lagi dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Gempa untuk menenangkan adiknya, atau mungkin, adik satu-satunya yang ia miliki sekarang.

Selama setengah jam Gempa terus merangkul Taufan dan menangis dihadapannya. Sedangkan Halilintar masih mencoba menenangkan Gempa. Sampai akhirnya, jasad Taufan dibawa oleh seorang suster, dan kedua kakaknya itu berjalan mengikuti suster tersebut ke luar ruangan dengan kesedihan masih menyelimuti mereka.

**0oOOo0**

Banyak orang yang datang disaat pemakaman Taufan berlangsung. Jasad Taufan segera dikuburkan pada hari itu juga. Semuanya terlihat sedih dan berdo'a untuk Taufan. Sinar matahari yang tenggelam seakan mengatakan selamat jalan untuk Taufan. Setidaknya, itulah hal yang dipikirkan Gempa.

Gempa masih menangis, namun, ia merasa sedikit tenang sekarang. Ia tidak menyangka akan kehilangan adiknya secepat ini. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa kata "Daisuki" akan menjadi kata terakhir yang Taufan katakan untuknya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa senyuman Taufan yang lemah itu akan menjadi senyuman terakhirnya. Gempa masih memegang erat kado terakhir yang diberikan Taufan untuknya.

Halilintar berdiri di sebelah Gempa, ia masih berusaha menenangkan Gempa.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

.

.

.

Hari menjelang larut malam, sudah banyak orang yang pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Sehingga yang tersisa hanyalah Gempa, Halilintar, serta Fang, Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal yang sedari tadi melihat Gempa dan Halilintar yang masih berdiri di sebelah kuburan adik mereka.

Halilintar menepuk punggung Gempa untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan berjalan meninggalkan Gempa sendiri.

Gempa yang mengingat kertas yang ada di dalam kado yang belum sempat ia baca, segera mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya dalam diam.

"Gempa." Fang memanggilnya dari belakang Gempa.

"Ah, Kak Fang." Ucap Gempa sambil membalikkan badannya.

Teman-temannya terkejut ketika melihat mata Gempa yang sembab dan air matanya yang mulai menggenang di pinggir matanya, baju yang Gempa kenakan juga sudah lusuh dan kotor. Namun, ia masih berusaha tersenyum pada teman-temannya.

Fang hanya menarik nafas dalam dan membuangnya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Gempa.

"Maaf, HBD ya.." Ucap Fang sembari memberikan sebuah kado pada Gempa.

Namun, diluar dugaan, mata Gempa membulat, air mata yang tadinya tergenang sekarang sudah mangalir di pipinya, sudah tidak ada lagi senyuman dimukanya, yang ada hanyalah tatapan yang datar dan kosong sambil menatap Fang.

Setelah beberapa lama Gempa mematung, akhirnya ia mulai tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, matanya menyipit mencoba menahannya namun semua itu sia-sia. Dengan segera, Gempa berlari ke arah Fang dan memeluk memegang jaket Fang erat.

"Eh? Gempa?" Tanya Fang yang terkejut saat Gempa memeluknya.

Tanpa Fang sadari, ternyata Gempa sudah menangis dalam pelukan itu, Fang yang merasa iba pada Gempa, ikut memeluk Gempa erat.

"Kalau mau menangis, menangislah sepuas-puasnya. Tidak akan ada yang mengejekmu kok." Ucap Fang pelan pada Gempa.

"HUWAA! TAUFAAN!" Seketika, Tangisan Gempa pecah dan ia segera menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Ia tidak peduli siapa yang dipeluknya saat ini, yang penting, ia ingin mengeluarkan semua kesedihannya saat itu juga.

Halilintar yang baru datang segera menghampiri mereka, saat ia melihat Gempa sedang memeluk Fang, Halilintar hanya tersenyum tipis dan membiarkan adiknya menangis.

"Gempa, maaf ya kita semua mendiami kamu." Ucap Yaya.

"Iya, maaf ya Gempa, kami tidak bermaksud melakukan itu." Tambah Ying.

"Sebenarnya, Taufanlah yang menyuruh kami semua untuk cuek pada Kakak supaya jadi _surprise._" Sambung Gopal.

Mendengar hal itu, tangisan Gempa semakin menjadi-jadi. Gempa yang sudah tidak kuat berdiri, akhirnya merosot terduduk, begitu juga dengan Fang yang dipeluknya. Sementara Halilintar mengecup kening Gempa dan mengelus kepala Gempa pelan, mencoba menenangkannya.

Malam disaat itu sangat tenang, bulan yang memancarkan sinarnya dengan terang, juga langit yang ditaburi bintang-bintang, seakan mengatakan pada Gempa bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Gempa masih terus menangis dalam pelukan Fang dan membuat jaket Fang basah karena air matanya yang terus mengalir. Tangan kirinya memegang sketch book, dan tangan kanannya menggenggam selembar kertas yang membuat Gempa menangis lagi setelah membacanya dengan kuat. Entah tahun depan ia akan mengingat kejadian ini atau tidak. Namun, satu yang ia yakini.

Setelah ini, tidak akan ada lagi yang akan memanggilnya "Kakak" di rumah.

_**Kakak!**_

_**HBD yang ke 14 tahun ya!**_

_**Sebenarnya yang membeli kadonya aku sama Kak Hali, tapi Kak Halinya ga mau nulis suratnya, jadi aku aja yang nulis~ hehe**_

_**Oh ya kak, maaf ya kita semua udah nyuekin Kakak, kan biar jadi surprise buat pesta sore nanti! Teman-teman yang lainnya juga bakal datang!**_

_**Aku sama Kak Hali bakal nyiapin kue yang besaar!**_

_**Kita juga bakal masak makanan kesukaan Kakak lho! **_

_**Jadi, Kakak jangan marah yaa..**_

_**Oh iya, inget ga pas aku nanya ke Kakak tentang benda yang paling Kakak ingin? Aku nanya hal itu buat beli kado ini.. hehe.. maaf ya kalau aku tidak bilang**_

_**Semoga Kakak makin ++++++++ deh yang baik-baiknya!**_

_**Kakak juga doa'in aku ya Kak! Kan bentar lagi aku ada UN **_

_**Kakak juga jangan ninggalin Taufan lho, nanti Taufan jadi kangen sama Kakak..**_

_**Hehe peace Kak..**_

_**Oke deh, dari pada kepanjangan.. sekali lagi..**_

_**HBD ya Kaak!**_

_**Wish You All The Best**_

_**Kiss and hug,**_

_**Your lovely brothers 3**_

_**(Taufan 'n Halilintar)**_

**End**

* * *

Daisuki: seperti aku cinta kamu dalam bahasa Jepang / bener kan?

**WAAA! kok jadi sad ending ya? ideku bercampur aduk dan membelok 180 derajat saat membuat chap yang ini, entah kenapa, malah jadi sad ending / hiks hiks**

**sorry ya yang minta happy ending, tapi memang sesuai alurnya juga, aku maunya bikin yang anti-mainstream. jadinya ya... gini deh :p**

**Jujur aja, aku ga tega nulis si Taufannya mati / HUAAA! **

**Aku juga bikin ilustrasinya/gambarnya juga ga tega bangeet! **

**HUWA! AUTHORNYA JAHAT BANGEET!**

**#abaikanyangdiatas**

**BTW, Feelnya ngena ga? penasaran aku **

**Oh ya, kalau ada yang penasaran gimana rumah mereka bisa kebakar... coba tebak! aku udah kasih cluenya lho di chap ini.. :3**

**aku buat kisah saat Hali sama Gempa hidup berdua ga ya? kalo bikin, palingan bakal jadi Fic yang baru..**

**Thanks ya yang udah selalu baca fic aku ini!**

**Thanks juga yang udah mereview, follow, dan memfav! love you guys!**

**Seperti yang kutulis, chap ini adalah chap terakhir di Fic ini..**

**jadi, karena ini chap terakhir, aku pengen tau krisar (kritik dan saran) juga pendapat readers tantang FF pertama ku ini!**

**Tolong review yaa!**

**PLEASE!**


End file.
